Close your Eyes
by Begita Larcos
Summary: STORY STALLED - SLASH ALHF - After Helm's Deep is won, things become more intense as Haldir has lived through the battle. Legolas is confused of where his love lies. and Who is plotting in the darkness?
1. Embodied in blackness

I know I haven't finished my other LOTR's fic, but I got inspired by Wilde Phyre and Katherine's stories to do some more serious stuff.  
  
I have taken some info from Orlando himself he has said that "The elf he plays is almost three thousand years old, elves can only die if they are slain in battle or of a broken heart and they experience greater sadness and greater joy."  
  
Anyways, I decided to write about the battle of Helm's deep like many have been. But I have changed a few things, Gandalf showed up before Aragorn and the others rode out and Legolas had gotten stranded on the walls, also Haldir isn't quite dead so there's no confusion. I hope you like my fic and I hope you will review me on what I can improve and if you like it, Thanks!  
P.S. I know I probably spelled a lot of places wrong if you know the spelling could you tell me I couldn't remember Arwen's fathers name I think its Elrond and I don't say Legolas's I say Legolas' it's the same thing!  
Close your eyes  
The sun shone with an untouchable brightness as Shadowfax led the Rohan soldiers to the broken fortress of Helm's Deep. The Ura-Kai growled with fits of rage as they were blinded, and met their demise against the sea of men. Gandalf steadied the magnificent steed as he demounted it. Thaoden spoke to the wizard as injured, tired men and elves rose from the ash and stone.  
  
Aragorn surveyed the after math of the war; there must have been thousands beyond that of dead. He refused to believe things he saw, bodies of Orc, Men and Elves scattered the ruined hold. Bodies piled high against the walls where ladders had been taken down from the stone wall. Aragorn gave a relieved sigh to Eowyn accompanied by Gimli.  
  
"The battle was hard and long but I knew we could defeat them." Gimli said gruffly, his red beard stained with ash, dirt and the blood of the Orc. Eowyn smiled warmly at the tired ranger, tears of joy and fear streamed down her face. Aragorn couldn't be happy though, so much had been lost in a frivolous battle, though he knew Frodo would have much more peril than he could ever imagine.  
  
"Aragorn." Gimli said breaking Aragorn's thoughts, "Where is the elf? I plan to boast over my many kills." Aragorn remembered how he had seen Haldir fall, he wondered if his friend were still alive? He shoved the thought from his mind as Gandalf approached him.  
  
"You have fought well Aragorn; I knew you would see this through." Aragorn looked at Gandalf almost with a spark of anger flaming behind his eyes, the old man was clean and kempt it almost made him feel disgusted. But he had saved them and the people of Thaoden's country. What Gandalf was saying didn't seem to make its way to Aragorn as he was distracted by something, 'Where was Legolas?'  
  
************************************************  
  
Legolas struggled to free himself, as he believed more than a hundred bodies lay on top of him. His body ached and screamed for him to stop struggling and lay dead like the rest but he refused, The smell of rotting flesh wasn't helping either, Legolas was careful not to get himself too close to the edge of the wall he tried to push the fallen bodies off of him but the armor they wore only pulled them down farther. Legolas screamed in disgust at his defeat, he was a warrior and a prince and he could not get through something such as this? The thought made him angrier each time it riddled through his mind.  
  
"Legolas." came a faint whisper, Legolas stopped moving as the voice filled his ears and shook him with fear. "Haldir! Haldir where are you?" he yelled, though he felt the wall of bodies was impenetrable. He was angered more so that he could not reach for his sword to help push the bodies off himself.  
  
"Haldir? Where are you? Say something!" Legolas yelled his head spinning in all directions. The bodies had fallen on him in such a way that he was trapped from the waist down and only had a small area to move his head, his arm was wrapped tight in an Orc's belt and it cut deep into his wrist as he struggled, though numbing pain rippled through him he refused to let it over take him. Haldir was trapped somewhere. Maybe dying, Legolas didn't know. He didn't want to think of it but it plagued his mind and forced him to struggle against his own will to find his fallen friend.  
  
**********************************************  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Legolas you are so stubborn why don't you just admit my superiority and let it be at that." Haldir wore a smug grin as usual.  
  
Legolas grinned, as he aimed at the target he and his love had been practicing on. Haldir had shot the center five times over and Legolas refused to let him win this time. As he released the arrow a look of satisfaction spread across his face. Haldir crossed his arms.  
  
"You're such a show off." He stated, looking at his center arrow split down the middle. "You should really learn to take a joke my friend or you'll always be a sore loser." Legolas looked up at Haldir, "Well looks to me like you're the one who lost so if I were you I wouldn't say such things." Haldir laughed as did Legolas.  
  
Haldir put a hand on Legolas' shoulder, who looked up seeing himself in Haldir's eyes, deep sapphire eyes like crystal. Haldir kneeled down and kissed Legolas' petal sweet lips. "For now you are the winner my prince, but only for now."  
*End of Flashback*  
*******************************************  
"Legolas. where. are you..?" Legolas jerked his arm with all the strength he could muster, he cringed in pain as he felt steel pierce his porcelain skin, for the first time through the journey to destroy the ring, Legolas let hot tears spill from his eyes. "Oh let me out!" Legolas screamed his voice cracked as he did. "Haldir please don't die!" he yelled.  
Aragorn helped the men pile the dead upon a cart so they could begin to burn the Orc in the field. Men and Elves were laid down inside the keep. Aragorn worriedly searched for Legolas amongst the bodies. But unknowing to him his fair haired friend was trapped above him, underneath the rotting bodies of many.  
Legolas kicked his feet out trying to push the bodies off but they could not be removed from where they lay. He breathed heavily as he tried to free his arm then, the belt of the Orc had wrapped around tightly like a serpent. And the spikes it donned dug into him each time he attempted to pull free.  
With a desperate attempt, Legolas ripped his dagger free from his sheath and desperately worked at freeing his aching arm. The blade swiped through the tanned belt easily but moving his arm then was harder than he though. "I must have broken it." Legolas thought pulling his arm close to his chest holding it to prevent his blood from escaping. Suddenly there was a foreign noise, like footsteps. Legolas called out, yelling as loud as he could. But not for himself he was yelling, "Help him! Somebody help Haldir!"  
The sound of Legolas' voice filled Aragorn's ears as he pulled the bodies away from the wall. He threw the Orc bodies over and men below gathered what weapons they could while destroying the bodies. Aragorn stopped suddenly as he lost hold of Legolas' voice.  
"Legolas? Legolas where are you?" Aragorn called, Legolas wept as he lie defeated beneath the bodies, he listened as Aragorn called to him, and he let out a faint whimper. That was enough to keep the war torn ranger going. As he threw the tenth Orc over the wall, Legolas' cries became clearer. Aragorn looked up as Gimli suddenly shouted at him.  
"Aragorn I've uncovered the arrogant elf." Haldir looked to be at deaths bed as Gimli tried his best to hold him up. "Get him help quickly!" Aragorn yelled to Eowyn who helped Gimli take the elf down the stairs to the main hall.  
Legolas laid silent inside the heap of bodies, suddenly the air was sweeter and fresher, he could feel the heat of a morning sun against his face but he dared not open his eyes fearing that he may have died or the feelings he was having were tricks of his mind.  
Aragorn's eyes widened as he uncovered Legolas, his golden hair was a deep red stained with the blood of the Orc that had lain upon him, and his tunic was covered in the same, he was damp from the nights rain fall but his arm was glowing with the fresh blood that continued to seep from it.  
"Legolas! Legolas speak to me!" Aragorn yelled, Gandalf gasped at the sight of the elf that usually held a state of beauty, but his crumpled body only showed pain and fear. "Get him out of there Aragorn! He needs help now!" Aragorn's body screamed at him to move but he couldn't he felt betrayed by his eyes. Gandalf slapped the ranger across the head. "Get a hold of yourself man he'll die if we don't move him!"  
Aragorn scooped up the frail creature in his arms, cradling his head and hoping for the best. Legolas could hear voices all around him; he could feel the pain of the woman Eowyn teasing at his skin as she cleaned and cured it. He heard everything not once did he sleep or fall into darkness. He listened, that's all he could do, his body told him he had to rest. Though he refused its screams for sleep and pleas to forget all he had seen and rebuild his strength.  
Well this is the first chapter I hope you like it so far, please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. A Sense of Sadness

Oh my god I am so thankful for all the wonderful reviews I received, I went to check my mail and to my amazement there were 14 new reviews. Thanks to everyone who told me how to spell things, he he he I will be fixing all those mistakes. Also I realize that yes I do have a lot of dialogue so I am going through this chapter with renewed description of the world around the characters. Thanks so much Katherine for reading my story I'm so honored you like it. Thank you everyone who took the time to read the first chapter I hope you like this one as well. Please review I appreciate it so much!

Close your eyes Chapter 2

The halls of Helm's deep had filled with the injured bodies of both men and elves, though the elves who healed much more quickly had begun to make their way around the keep. Legolas though had not been one of the elves to recover so quickly.

"How is he?" Aragorn asked Gandalf, "I am but watching over him Aragorn, I cannot see how his body feels." Aragorn rubbed his eyes sleep plagued them and deep circles struck around his eyes. "It has been two nights you haven't slept my friend, a future king should know better." Gandalf said. "How can I sleep knowing he is here like this? That he may not be alright? That I did nothing to help him when he was trapped under that heap." Gandalf put an assuring hand on Aragorn's shoulder, "You found him did you not? You saved him in that way, you could not concern yourself with him through the battle." Aragorn looked into the eyes of the ever changing man; he had never known someone to be as wise as Gandalf the white.

Legolas felt someone grasp hold of his hand. He could feel who it was. He could smell the musky odor of leather, and feel the callused hands that slid along his smooth skin. He could hear Aragorn breathing against him. He wished for this. He wished only to be close to Aragorn after what had happened he wanted nothing more than to embrace the man that had given him so much joy.

*Flash Back*

Haldir tried to be serious as his men pointed their bows at the fellowship. Legolas shot a grin at his former lover, though still trying to remain serious while he held his own bow up against the formidable amount of elves that stood against them. After the fellowship was introduced to Galadriel, Legolas had slinked off to the trees'. Haldir stood against an ancient tree smiling smug as usual at his Mirkwood friend.

Legolas' eyes were lit like sparkling stars, his silver tunic shone brightly against the trees' dim lamps. "A lament for Gandalf." He said, Haldir smiled, "What do they say about him?" Legolas looked up with a calm blank expression, "I have not the heart to tell you, for me the grief is still too near." Haldir embraced his long lost but never forgotten lover.

"You look well." Haldir stated, Legolas smiled warmly, "Time has taken its toll upon me I fear, I feel more than a thousand years old." Haldir chuckled, "That's because you are my friend." Legolas laughed, "Well not everyone has to know." Haldir swung around the tree, "I bet you're older than I am even." Legolas protested at this and they came to the arrival that Haldir was five hundred years older than Legolas was.

*End of Flash Back*

"Estel…" Eowyn stopped as she heard the foreign word fill her ears. She looked about the room, beds lined the hall filled with injured men and elves, he eyes suddenly fell upon the elf that kept her from what she was longing for. Eowyn sat next to Legolas, "Why do you captivate him so? Even his mistress could not take him from you." Eowyn said to Legolas who lay still, his golden hair was crisp from the dried blood and his tunic was tattered, though his fair skin was healing with a quickening pace. Eowyn stared at the elf blankly. "Why should Aragorn's heart belong to you?" Gandalf stood over Eowyn startling her, "I didn't see you there." She said shakily hoping the wizard had not heard the things she said.

"Some things are not meant for you." Gandalf said, Eowyn stared at Gandalf, her eyes narrowed and she hurried out of the room. Gandalf looked at Legolas, "Don't you think you have listened enough master elf?" Legolas' eyes fluttered open, the dim light stinging at them. He turned his head slowly to meet the gaze of the wizard. "You're well enough now to be about the halls Legolas, why are you lying here?" Legolas' eyes had a blank look to them. He said nothing unsure of his words and how to explain why he didn't move for the three days he had been there.

"You don't have to be afraid of Aragorn, he is worried about you Legolas and so is Haldir." Legolas' eyes widened slightly, "Yes Haldir is recovering quite well, and you need not worry about him." Legolas turned his face to the wall then and closed his eyes, "If you wished to be alone you could have told me." Gandalf said smiling as he left the room. Legolas couldn't explain why he felt the way he did. He was hurting deep inside, like a part of him was lost when he was buried beneath the bodies of the fallen.

The dining hall was filled with men weary from battle; most had begun to drown their thoughts in ale. Haldir sat next to Aragorn who was trying to ignore everything around him.

"Legolas is afraid of himself." Haldir said, Aragorn looked at him, "Why would he be afraid of himself? He is a strong and graceful creature of nature what does he have to fear?" Haldir sighed, "Human you are not in touch with others feelings are you?" Aragorn was taken aback by the comment, "Not as much as I wish I could be." He said, Haldir smiled, "Well I may as well tell you since you are his lover." Aragorn's face flushed of color as Haldir said the L word. "Not everyone needs to know my business." Aragorn stated looking about, Haldir laughed, "I'm ever so sorry human for offending you but you should get used to it." Aragorn sighed drinking his ale. "So tell me what news you have then." 

Haldir moved closer to the ranger, "Legolas has not slept since he was taken in, even now he lies in silence plagued by thoughts he cannot come to terms with." Aragorn's expression was not readable to Haldir but he figured he felt angry. "I must go to him." Aragorn said, taking his leave, Haldir stood up, "But he's not there anymore Aragorn." He called out, Aragorn turned to face Haldir, "Why did you not tell me he left?" Haldir studied the angry face of the human, "He wanted to be alone, I'm sorry I should have told you." Aragorn's eyes were in a rage but he was confused as well. "I believe he went into the forest. There is a spring there maybe he went there." Haldir said trying to smile, Aragorn thanked him and left.

The stables wooden walls had a calm feel to them, the sweet smell of hay filled its corners and sounds of contented animals filled Aragorn's ears as he began to saddle the horse he had received from the Rohan captain, Eowyn stepped into the stable then, she walked up to Aragorn and took hold of his arm, startled Aragorn looked down at her. "My lady is there something I can assist you in?" Eowyn stared longingly into Aragorn's green brown eyes. Aragorn stared at her looking for a response but she did not give him one. He pulled his arm loose from her, Eowyn backed away from him as he turned back to his horse. "Where is the woman who gave you that pendant my lord?" Aragorn stopped and turned swiftly startling Eowyn.

He grasped her wrist, "What is it you seek to prove?" she stared at him wide eyed, "My lady." Aragorn asked with a stern look, Eowyn pulled away, "I have nothing to prove to you lord Aragorn. I have nothing to give." She said and walked away. Aragorn pondered on her answer then turned back to the horse


	3. Close to Emotion

Woo Hoo me so happy for the great reviews from Katherine and everybody else. I'm stricken by wonder that people actually like my writing, anyways I know the stories getting a little weird, but it's gonna get even weirder. Hope you like my little love scene in this chapter. I'll post the 4th chapter soon then if you peoples like this chapter. 

Close your Eyes Chapter 3

Legolas looked about making sure there was no one around, he could not see any danger and the air was fresh and sweet smelling. No Orc would come through here. The gentle sound of the hidden spring filled the elves pointed ears. Legolas began unbraiding his hair slowly cringing as pieces came out from the sticky black blood that had clung to him for so long. He threw off his tattered tunic and walked into the spring. The cool clear water rushed over his face washing his porcelain skin clean, the water changed to a deep lilac color as he scrubbed at his scalp, the blood was thick in his golden locks and he was determined to restore its natural beauty.

Aragorn traveled lightly into the forest at the edge of Helm's Deep, the trees were tall and old, not like the forest they had searched for the hobbits in. this forest had an ivy shimmer to it. Its leaves were clean and beautiful like no other of middle earth had made their way through here. Aragorn enjoyed the beauty of the sweet smelling woods it reminded him of when he saw Legolas ride into Rivendale, when he saw the fair elf he was over come with awe and stricken by his beauty. After Elrond had told Aragorn he for bayed Arwen to be with him and he was sending her to travel with her kin, Aragorn had only thought of her as a dream spirit for that is only when he saw her.

Legolas let his feet down into the cool water as he lay across a warm stone at the spring's base. "Aragorn…" he said aloud, Legolas wondered about his rugged human and where he was. Though he had let his senses fall a bit for if he had looked in the distance he would have seen Aragorn leading his horse towards the spring.

Aragorn stopped and stared, Legolas was washing his arm under the spring still red and bruised it would heal soon, Legolas cringed at the stinging the cold water bit at his wound but he endured it. Aragorn tied the horse to a tree and made his way over to the elf. Legolas looked up as he felt eyes on him; Aragorn smiled slightly, Legolas did the same. "Why did you not tell me you were going out?" Aragorn asked sitting down and removing his boots. Legolas smiled deeper not looking at Aragorn as he washed his arm pressing a leaf into his wound. He winced a little and Aragorn came to sit next to him. He put one arm around the frail elf; Legolas looked back a little before going back to his leaf curing.

Aragorn placed his hand over Legolas' and slowly and gently helped Legolas press the leaf's skin into his own. Aragorn's tunic was warm against Legolas' bare back he liked the way the leather felt against him. He pulled his arm in and discarded the leaf. Aragorn began to stroke the elf's damp hair, Legolas gasped quietly inside himself and pulled away, settling over in some lush grasses, Aragorn looked at Legolas. "Why do you reject me Legolas?" Legolas smiled shaking his head rubbing his arm, "I would never do such things." He said. Aragorn sat next to Legolas then, "I care too much for you." Legolas said not looking up.

Aragorn smiled to himself, Legolas pulled a wooden comb from a satchel he had been carrying and began to pull it through his tangled hair, "Let me help." Aragorn said taking the comb and guiding it gently through the fair elves sun shine hair. Legolas wondered why he felt so far away from Aragorn, so far from his only love. He wondered why he had worried more for Haldir than Aragorn, he wondered if his love had changed. Aragorn teased the soft hair with the comb, making beautiful braids and fashioning them together with great perfection. Legolas turned to Aragorn suddenly, grasping the ranger's hand. 

He pulled Aragorn's hand up to his face, and closed his eyes as Aragorn pulled him close, Legolas fell against his chest inhaling the deep smell of leather and sweet grass. His hair cascaded over his shoulders and Aragorn stroked it gently. "Estel…"Legolas said silently, "I love you." Aragorn's eyes went into a soft comforting daze, as he held close to Legolas. He was overjoyed by this feeling it felt like forever since they had embraced each other. Legolas' heart panged painfully as his longing for comfort came to him, he looked up at Aragorn, a hair fell across his eyes and the human's finger traced it away over the graceful pointed ears. 

Legolas' eyes sparkled with a new shine Aragorn had never seen, "Close your eyes." Legolas said, Aragorn did slowly, Legolas inched his way forward closing his own white lids as he kissed Aragorn. The scratch of the ranger's fuzzed face did not matter to the Elf he missed it; Legolas brought this arm up to slide through Aragorn's hair. The kiss broke out into short passionate locks as the Aragorn slowly laid the fragile elf down upon the grass, Legolas eyes opened as Aragorn pulled back to look at him. Slowly he nodded, and Aragorn nuzzled into the crook of Legolas' neck kissing and teasing at the elf's skin ever so gently, he was almost afraid to apply any pressure for he thought he might shatter the beautiful Elf. 

Aragorn let his hand trail down Legolas' side as he nipped at his skin gently. Legolas let his head back and closed his eyes, Aragorn's touch excited his senses his body felt like a wild fire. Every touch, every kiss was savored. Legolas pulled at Aragorn's Tunic, the ranger laughed lightly at the insistent elf and removed it, Legolas felt the strength of his lover's chest as it pressed against his own, a bronzed body against his own milk white frame. Their lips lingered against each others imprinting the memory upon each other of the way they may never get to be this close for some time to come again.

The horses whinnied lightly and the kiss was broken, "Maybe we should go back, Theoden will be looking for you." Legolas said, "Like he can't run his country on his own." Aragorn stated, Legolas smiled, "No he can't you are the one who suggested everything to him, if it weren't for you surviving that fall we wouldn't have known of the invasion." Aragorn lightly kissed Legolas' bottom lip, "Let's not talk of such things." Legolas eyes held a warm look to them, "Legolas! Where are you?" Legolas and Aragorn's eyes widened as they heard Haldir's voice, Haldir stepped into the clearing and smiled as he saw Aragorn and Legolas scrambling for their clothes.

 "Have I interrupted your little love charade?" Legolas gave an embarrassed grin, "you do show up at the most unexpected times you realize?" he said, Aragorn's face was painted a blush red as the elves laughed, "Oh well its not like I haven't seen the likes of you unclothes my Mirkwood prince." Aragorn looked at Legolas, who blushed. "Haldir!" he squeaked, "Must you?" Haldir leaned against a nearby tree, "I believe I must always find something to bother the both of you with, since I didn't die I get to bother you and your pet human." Aragorn went to say something but couldn't think of a good come back. Legolas laughed, "There's a good man always doing what you're told." Aragorn groaned going for his boots, "Oh the both of you can shut up." He said mockingly. Legolas and Haldir laughed.

 (Back at Helm's deep)

Eowyn paced about cleaning up beds from injured and some that were now dead, 'I am a shield maiden why must I be plagued with this unknown wanting for a disturbed man?' she wondered to herself and hated the fact that Aragorn was in the arms of an elf, a female elf she could compete with but this? This Legolas that he desired most? It sickened her even thinking of it, how the elf always seemed to matter more to him than anything. Even if middle earth were destroyed she knew he would worry more for the elf than any other. "My dear lady your mind is clouded with thoughts." Eowyn looked up from the bed she was cleaning at Gandalf, "Do not mock me sir because you have power beyond my own." She stammered, Gandalf smiled bowing his head lightly, "Oh but on the contrary my dear, Hell hath not fury as that of a woman scorned." Eowyn gave a brash look and stormed out of the room once again, Gandalf wondered why he wasn't very good with women.


	4. Confessions of the Heart

Dear Peeps, hey I bet some of you were wondering why I said that my fic would be getting weirder. Well you really are going to have to start to expand your thinking, cause I know now in the story. (I'll give you a sneak peek) cause you should know, (If that made sense) Eowyn hates Legolas and wants to be with Aragorn, Aragorn is confused and thinks Legolas is looking for something else. Haldir is still in love with Legolas (That will all get explained in further chapters) anyways it gets weird when a new character comes into the story like uh in this chapter lol. Then there is a huge fight for love and attention and evil scheming angsty plans yes I am evil I know. That's what I meant by weird. But anyhow onto the story and thanks for the great reviews Katherine and Moro.

Close your Eyes Chapter 4

The gentle woodland was filled with the sound of afternoon birds, squalling happily building nests made of simple things. Its gentle nature never touched by any.

"So how is the human treating you then?" Haldir asked with a mocking tone, Legolas rolled his ocean eyes as he pulled his tattered tunic over his head, shaking his hair out from under his collar. "Well I'm waiting. Tell me the details." Legolas looked at Haldir as he picked up his boots. Aragorn had hurried over to the horses and pretended nothing has happened. Haldir laughed, "You have changed Legolas you never used to hide things from me." Legolas grinned, "What is there to share that would not make you jealous my friend?" Haldir crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Jealous of that bronzed human? I highly doubt that." Legolas laughed, "You can admit that you feel upstaged. Do you not? Are you satisfied alone?" Haldir's face went more serious, as he knelt next to the fair haired prince. 

"Do you believe in this love Legolas? He will not live forever. Not like us, we are immortal… why torture yourself knowing he will fade like a forgotten dream." Legolas face hardened at Haldir's words and he turned away from him. Haldir felt the discomfort he caused Legolas and laid his hand on the prince's shoulder to apologize, but Legolas pulled away. "Legolas I did not mean to chastise your feelings." Legolas stared at Haldir with a blank expression. Haldir looked deep into Legolas' eyes like deep aqua pools of unforgotten dreams, his own violet eyes could not compare to the emotion that emanated from the young elves soul. 

Legolas held up his arm deep healing gashes shone brightly around his wrist, "This was for you Haldir, this was to save you… But I could not do it and I feel as though when the non existent scar pricks me I'll be forever reminded that I could do nothing to heal the pain it brought into my heart." Haldir didn't look at Legolas as the sorrowed prince rose and went to Aragorn. 'What feeling is this?' Haldir thought, 'Is this grief? Is this sympathy? What has happened to you Legolas?'

Deep behind the stone walls of the keep, the king spoke with the men that had been dismissed by worm tongue, they were planning whether to stay in Helm's deep and rebuild the age old fortress or to travel to a new place, traveling would be risky in case of another ambush like the last they had endured.

Theoden was interrupted as the door to the main chamber opened abruptly, Gandalf walked in followed by a man Theoden had never seen. "My lord Theoden, this is captain Faramir his people have traveled here to seek shelter and refuge from the war of Sauron." Theoden stood to come to face with Faramir, his face resembled Aragorn's but his nature seemed to be less inviting. "Very well, Captain Faramir your people are welcome here." Faramir bowed very slightly, exchanging a glance with an angry faced Eowyn.

The low wind whispered among the grass that blew like a green ocean, the tree's seemed to bend towards the elves as they strode back to Helm's deep. 

Aragorn rode briskly ahead; he was confused by Legolas' feelings and Haldir's unknown knowledge of Legolas. He turned his horse and watched Legolas ride slowly with Haldir near the bottom of the hill. He waved his leave and rode down to the keep. "Why is it that you suddenly left Legolas?" Haldir asked, Legolas smiled staring ahead not looking at Haldir, "After you spoke with her lady ship Galadriel I had not seen you until your fellowship came to my ladies forest, where had you gone?" Legolas averted his eyes towards Haldir then looked ahead again. "I am a prince Haldir, my people needed me to help rule our small capital, you of all people should understand my circumstances." Haldir sighed and looked ahead, "I suppose that is true."

Aragorn made his way through the fortress, with a quick pace. Eowyn watched him as he rounded the corner and made his way up towards the highest tower of the keep. The day had fleeted from him and he welcomed the on coming evening. Faramir traveled up to the walls; he stared out at the slow setting orange sun. His eyes fixed on two riders slowly making their way into Helm's deep. Legolas looked up at Faramir as he felt uneasy by the foreign human's eyes. Faramir's mouth parted slightly at the sight of the elves. He had never seen one until now, Elves like those that filled the stories and minds of only children. And they were beautiful with gold flowing hair and ocean soft eyes. He shook loose the feeling as Legolas and Haldir entered the gates. 

(Later that Evening)

Eowyn prepared a room for one of the travelers that would be staying within the keep. Theoden entered then, "My dear child, you have been silent and bothered for days now. What troubles you?" Eowyn smiled a fake forced smile, "I have been in thought my lord. My brother has returned, and my life has ever changed these days, do not trouble yourself with me I am not bothered." Theoden kissed the angered maiden's forehead and took his leave. Eowyn's eyes narrowed as she set down a lantern on the dusted end of a table. As she turned she met the unsuspecting gaze of violet eyes. "Can I help you?" she said in an odd harsh tone, Haldir turned his head slightly as he stared at the woman his hair looked a shimmering white in the dim lit room, yet he presented himself with the utmost beauty, and Eowyn refused to admit she was attracted by his beauty. She groaned and turned back to what she was doing. 

"You prepare this room for Aragorn?" Haldir said, Eowyn slowly turned, holding a down filled pillow in her hand. "What of it?" she asked plain faced. Haldir smiled smugly as he entered the room. "You crave for him don't you?" Eowyn turned away as Haldir's gaze seemed to mesmerize her, "You shield maiden, do you believe no one sees the way your eyes linger upon him when he enters the room? I have seen you and your spiteful venomous eyes upon his lover praying for a bitter end to their engagement." Eowyn closed her eyes as Haldir circled her.

 "You cannot have him, you never will. The ever elusive man is captivated by the fair elf." Eowyn let her eyes snap open to stare at Haldir, "What business do you have to tell me how I feel?" she asked harshly, Haldir laughed slightly, "I have never been as bold as I am now human, but I share your envy." Eowyn's eyes widened in surprise, "You are also attracted to his lordship Aragorn?" she asked with shock in her voice. Haldir laughed, "You are a silly woman, no human would ever be suitable for me, it is he who I desire most it is Legolas who captures my stare." Eowyn bit her thumb; the very name of the elf she despised made her heart flare with jealousy. 

"Why do you tell me these things elf? Aren't you an ally to his lordship? Why would you share such things with me?" Haldir crossed his arms and stared at Eowyn. "Because you will not tell human girl. I know this as I have seen your ways and whims. You care not what I say you only care that you feel as that Aragorn belongs to you, but he never will. Not as long as Legolas hold his love." Eowyn watched Haldir leave the room, 'Why did he tell me these things?' Eowyn pondered, 'Could he really want the elf for himself? And if this is true how will this save my efforts?'


	5. Gentle and Ever Loving

Hello again, sorry to all the people who started reading and didn't like Slash, so now there's a warning. Uh yah anyhow. To everyone who has been wondering Haldir is not becoming bad, he only tells Eowyn how he feels because they both have to hide their love, it does sound like he's plotting though doesn't it? And Faramir does get into the story line soon. I also realized that in one of the chapters I wrote Rivendale and not Rivendell. Sorry bout that. Anyhow thanks for the reviews, and I hope you like this chapter

Close your Eyes Chapter 5

Aragorn drank his ale without feeling, he had engaged in simple conversation with the man known as Faramir. They exchanged tales of things that had been and drank together for some time now. The foreign man seemed to remind him of Boromir, when he learned that Faramir was his brother he kept the story of his friends death to himself, apparently Faramir had heard it from a hobbit but not the way Aragorn could have told him. But Aragorn's mind was clouded with his feelings for Legolas. He wondered if Legolas was looking for more in his life. It seemed to feel that way. Though when they were together surrounded by lush grasses, sweet smells of flowers and the sound of gentle springs. He felt they were at peace with each other. Aragorn tried to reform the memory of the afternoon, the feel of his skin against the elves, the way he tasted and the way he smelled, how he looked. Gentle and ever loving. "Estel… I love you." He remembered the words Legolas spoke and they echoed through his mind.

As the night reached its peak Legolas had been sitting atop the fortress walls, the place he had been trapped for what seemed an eternity. He remembered the way it felt to be beneath so many. His eyes clouded over as he thought of it. The cool wind blew his hair over his face but he did not move or turn his eyes from the sliver shaped moon. Haldir watched Legolas from below the wall; Legolas buried his face in his knees and let silent tears fall. He was hurting, hurting so badly. He couldn't describe the pain that ripped through his heart. He didn't know why he was sad but he was, he was overcome with a great sense of doubt and knew that it was tearing him apart inside. Haldir came up behind Legolas, "Why is this happening inside my heart?" Legolas began to sob as he looked up at Haldir, the pain in his friends eyes struck him like a defeating blow. Haldir knelt down and embraced Legolas, who cried hard into him. "You will find yourself Legolas." Legolas sobbed hard, "I can't feel my heart beating anymore Haldir. I feel the world has betrayed me and taken my strength away from me." 

Haldir stroked Legolas' hair, it felt like soft meadow grass through his fingers. "I was so scared you were dying Haldir. I didn't want to live if the world took you away." Haldir's eyes filled with pain at Legolas' words, he longed with all his heart to make his only love realize that is what he was, he had loved the young prince from the moment their eyes first met. Yet he could do nothing but console. Legolas calmed himself his eyes stung like fire burned at them. "Haldir what am I to do?" Haldir had not an answer to give, his heart demanded he confess his feelings but his head told him otherwise.

"You should go to your true love my prince." Haldir said trying to remain calm, Legolas looked up his eyes had a tortured glint to them, "Haldir my heart is lost, it is pulling me away and pushing me in separate directions. I don't know where my love lies anymore." Haldir smiled warmly at Legolas, "Aragorn loves you Legolas you should go to him, you should share these feelings with the one you love." Legolas' tears spilled over as he grasped hold of Haldir's tunic, "But I love you Haldir, I love you and Estel both. I don't know where to go." Haldir's eyes were wide; he could not speak for he feared the words that were said may be erased.

"I do not wish to hurt anyone, the pain I have caused is seized within my chest and it destroys me even now." Haldir stared deep into Legolas' eyes they were beautiful and sad, he looked vulnerable and lost. Haldir did not like the feeling that was sweeping over him, It was not possible to love two people with all your heart, you would be torn between them and only death bringing heart break would follow as hearts were lost in anger.. Legolas' eyes flew over Haldir's face as he searched for some type of comfort. "I have always loved you Legolas, even now when your heart aches for comfort, I will always be here to embrace you." Legolas let his head fall onto Haldir's shoulder, "You must go to Aragorn Legolas, you must see fit this love you have given all for. I will always be here when you seek guidance, I will always love you." 

Legolas looked up at Haldir his body trembled and his heart felt like shattered glass, but he smiled, he smiled so sweetly as he stared into Haldir's eyes, Haldir touched his fingertips to the sad elf's lips hushing his tears as he kissed the mouth of the tortured prince. Legolas let the soft and gentle kiss fill his being and he felt renewed and loved. "I have spent a century by your side Legolas yet I feel as though all that I know of you has been shaped by this moment." 

Legolas could not explain this feeling inside, he felt confused, bewildered and disgraced. His heart was tearing him down and for the first time he believed he was actually afraid of himself. He did not know what fate his foul thoughts would bring upon him. Haldir was an ever loving comfort to him. He had come to save him; he had come to be with him. And he had been hurt and Legolas knew not how to save him when he needed help most. Aragorn was always showing up when you least expected him to. He would fill the room with a bright sense of courage and dignity. Legolas respected him and loved him for all he was. He was torn and did not know how to mend this unbalanced love. It was wrong and it was sinful to love two people the way he did. But he could not help it, his heart longed for Haldir's serenity and understanding, but it also begged for Aragorn's strength and captivating nature.

"Why must it be so complex Haldir? Why must my mind pull in all these directions?" Haldir felt unsure of his words and only gazed at Legolas with a blank but comforted look. "It will not help you any to ask me Legolas." Legolas stared at Haldir with a knowing of truth, 'What have I done?' Legolas cursed himself, 'How could I ever ask Haldir what I should do? It is I who should mend this love of mine and I should know much more than to drop this on Haldir, he has been too good to me.' Haldir let a smile creep its way onto his face, and he kissed Legolas' forehead. "Everything will come to you my friend, I know you will do what you know is right for you." With that said Haldir stood and made his way across the wall back down to the keep.

Legolas sat biting his thumb as he thought of the events that occurred, he suddenly got a strange feeling and turned swiftly to come to meet the eyes of the human he had seen early. Faramir was staring at his from across the wall. He had been there the entire time, watching, listening and taking note of all he had heard. Legolas went to speak but the words stuck in his throat. 'How could he have not known the human was there? What had he heard? And would he tell Aragorn?' The thought made Legolas fear now more for the thought of what Aragorn would say if Faramir told him he saw him kissing Haldir, what then would happen to him? Legolas did not want to know.


	6. Threats of Faramir

Hello again to all my friends. Ahh that's like Barney isn't it? Anyhow I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and must be wondering how I can write all this down so fast, truth is I only post a chapter If I've finished the one that goes after it. So I just finished chapter 7 too. And will post it as soon as I get chapter 8 done. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, I know I am kind of making Faramir into a bad guy but he really isn't what he seems in this chapter. (Its short I know) anyways Faramir will be described more detailed in chapters to come. And yes it is true Eowyn is the bad guy of my fic. She's a selfish brat! but Hope you like the chapter and will review on what you think of my evil skills at making people… evil lol and tell me what you like too cause that's always a bonus!^_^

Close your Eyes Chapter 6

Faramir had been standing in the darkest corner of Helm's deep, the west wall very close to where Legolas was sitting, his face was set in a blank expression and mostly covered by the darkness but his features were glowing in the pale light. His thin brown hair swayed gentle in the cool breeze, as he began to walk with arms crossed up to Legolas. "So you are the elf named Legolas?" Faramir said in a questioning and most chilling voice. His eyes were cold as he stared at the bewildered elf. Legolas said nothing, his hair looked limp in the air and his face was white but red from tears that streaked his face. Faramir stood over Legolas who still was sitting where he had been, he looked up at the human and knew somehow he was plotting something sinister.

"What would you ask of me?" Legolas said trying to keep hold of the shake in his voice. Faramir's eyes turned towards the sky then back onto the elf. "Oh I would ask nothing of you, just to gaze upon your striking figure gives me more joy than anything else." His voice sounded controlling and strange it was almost as if he was trying to scare Legolas. "I beg of you sir, if you have heard the words spoken in the time that has passed. I beg that you do not repeat them." Faramir turned his head to the side looking at Legolas with a kind of rejected glance. "Now who would I tell my good elf?" Faramir said sarcastically. Legolas spun on his heel slowly to face Faramir as he still knelt on the ground. Faramir did not move from where he stood, his arms still crossed and a manipulative look etched over his face. "What you have heard must not be re-spoken." Legolas said with sincerity in his voice he tried to hold a serious stare but Faramir was not intimidated.

"And what would you do to me elf? What can you promise me so I will not tell anyone? Why is it important that no one knows that you still have feelings for the other elf?" Legolas' eyes widened, and he stood up swiftly, Faramir had to look up a little for the elf was tall. Legolas looked into Faramir's eyes; he could not read them and did not know what next to say. Faramir laughed lightly turning away from Legolas and staring out at the moon, "Are you really in love with both that elf and that silly man? Aragorn is that his name?" Legolas looked away; Faramir glanced at him through the corner of his eye. "Come now elf tell me why I should not tell Aragorn you were engaging with another, tell me why I should not tell that shield maiden Aragorn's lover is betraying him." Legolas could not take this; he hated every threat that came from this man. He did not know of the hard ship he had been through, he did not care. Why was he doing this?

"What do you seek to gain from this sir?" Legolas asked gritting his teeth, Faramir smiled as if he were being friendly, "Well elf, perhaps only satisfaction of knowing I could help the shield maiden find a worthy lover or because I just hate to see some one as fair as you with someone like that Aragorn." Legolas gasped as Faramir ran his fingers through his hair. Legolas pulled back, Faramir looked at him with a sadistic smile. "You deserve someone much better Legolas, you deserve to be recognized for what you are." Legolas turned away, "Do not say these things to me sir, I do not wish to hear them." Faramir came behind Legolas and took hold of the elves hand taking it away from his pointed ear; Legolas felt a chill go down his spine as Faramir breathed onto his neck. "You will come to your senses if you do not want me to tell Legolas." Legolas eyes scanned over the sky and he held back tears.

Faramir stroked Legolas' hair with the back of his hand, Legolas could not believe what was happening, "When I saw you today I knew that somehow I had to get hold of you Legolas, your beauty captivated me and your eyes touched my soul." Faramir kissed the tips of Legolas hair, Legolas turned with tears flying from his eyes like new spring rain. "Do not do this to me; you have no right! You cannot try to control my feelings!" Faramir looked into Legolas eyes; he was caught in a deep obsession of the way Legolas held him in place. "Do not try to take me by force." Legolas said, "No matter what you do I will never belong to you, I belong to no one." Legolas said with pure emotion and sincerity in his quivering voice. Faramir backed down then smiling pretending he was not taken back by Legolas' speech. "We shall see Legolas, we shall see." Faramir said as he walked off into the darkness leaving Legolas alone with his thoughts and fears. 


	7. He belongs to me

Hello It's me again, hey you didn't think I would just leave you with that evil cliff hanger did you? Of course not, I wouldn't even do that to myself. LoL. Thank you so much to the people who gave me reviews, I do realize things are getting quite involved now, but I assure you that even as you read this I am trying to figure out how to fix it all. (Weak Laugh) uh yah well I hope this chapter meets to everyone standards. Cause damn it was hard to think it up. Lol thanks for the reviews. I love you all (Me crying a river oooh they like me they really like me) he he yah ok

Close your Eyes Chapter 7

Aragorn wondered what was happening in his life now. Legolas seemed uneasy and Haldir was always around. Not to mention Eowyn seemed to constantly be in his path. He sat alone in the night away from words that seemed to fill his mind and only confuse him more. It was becoming more strange to him, the events that were taking place. First Haldir's near death experience that seemed to have devastated Legolas, Eowyn's unknown jealousy, the arrival of Faramir and the fact that it seemed everyone had some kind of secret they would not tell. This had to end sooner or later; maybe the battle had changed the way everyone was thinking. Aragorn knew that his life and the things he cared for were shoved clearly into focus after he thought Legolas might have died.

The calm night air held a stale aroma to it. The scent of death had past with the ever fleeting days and nights that seemed to fly like clouds in a midnight storm. Aragorn ran his hands up from his face through his hair, shaking his head with sleep that beckoned to him. He knew not what to expect in the days to come. Theoden had decided with his men that too many lives had been lost. Of men and young children who had been pushed into the battle. The women and Children would never travel not now, not after so many had been lost and near death had been brought to all. So Helm's Deep was to be rebuilt. Faramir's men offered their assistance, as did lady Galadriel and king Elrond's Elven warriors. 

"What troubles you friend?" Aragorn looked up suddenly, shot from his thoughts. He smiled slightly at Haldir. "Why are you still about Aragorn, the day has dragged you down and so have your thoughts, why do you not sleep?" Aragorn stared out into the mid evening sky. "Haldir," he began, as the elf sat next to him. "What things are going about in the midst of night?" Haldir did not quite understand, Aragorn stared back at him. "Legolas rejects me; I can see it behind his eyes." Haldir looked down, "He..." but he could not finish, 'What would I say to him?' Haldir thought, 'that Legolas came to me? That I embraced him and comforted him? He would not understand he would be angry.' Aragorn had been staring at Haldir, "Why does everyone keep secrets Haldir?" he asked in a disgusted tone.

Haldir did not say anything, "Legolas seems to long for something more." Aragorn said, "You can see it can't you?" Haldir looked at Aragorn. "I believe he is afraid." Aragorn turned and an angry expression spread like fire over his face. Haldir could almost feel the heat of anger that pooled off the human, "You have said that more than once Haldir, what are you trying to say? Do be straight with me for my patience has worn down to but a thread." Haldir stared bewildered, 'Humans are such brash creatures.' He thought Aragorn did not understand Legolas' feelings; he would not understand the way his heart ached.  'What next would I say?' Haldir wondered, Aragorn looked away then, "I am sorry Aragorn, truly I am." Haldir said, "I would try to tell you what I could but there are things even I do not know of Legolas." Aragorn did not move, he stared down at the battered stone he sat upon. Haldir cursed himself, if he told Aragorn the things Legolas said, he was almost certain the human would over-react. For once he knew not what to say. Aragorn did not look at Haldir, "I should like to be alone Haldir." He said plainly with out tone. Haldir stood slowly, "I wish there were something I could say." Haldir said with a sad tone, and made his way back into the keep.

Eowyn sat in the main hall, her hands clasped together and her head resting on them. 'That elf is in love with Legolas.' She thought, 'Lord Aragorn is also in love with him.' Eowyn sorted through the events in her head. She jumped suddenly as a sword was thrown down onto the table. Faramir was pulling off his quiver and bow and throwing them down on the table. Eowyn stared up at him; he had a striking resemblance to Aragorn. "My fair lady what is it that seems to trouble you?" Faramir asked taking off his cloak. Eowyn blushed slightly, "Nothing noble sir, I am just beaten down by the battle." Faramir laughed, "That battle was days ago, silly woman you lie like every other person I have met today." Eowyn's lips parted, but no words came out. Faramir pushed his weapons over as he sat in front of her. He clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them. 

"Tell me what troubles you." Eowyn played with her fingers, as she looked about nervously. "Come now my dear who would I tell?" Faramir said grinning, "I only lend an ear to try and help someone who is distressing. So please share with me your troubles." Eowyn looked at Faramir with a side glance. "You swear you will not tell?" she said quietly, Faramir took hold of Eowyn's hand and stared into her eyes with an assuring smile on his face. "I give you my word." Eowyn felt uneasy, something about this man was uninviting. But she knew if she held all these thoughts in she would burst eventually. "Alright I will tell you." Faramir settled back then as Eowyn told him about what Haldir had said, how Aragorn was in love with Legolas and how much she despised the way they were together.

Faramir put his finger to his lips in a thinking sense. "It seems to me that things are going down a beaten path my lady." Eowyn listened intently, "From what I have heard this Legolas seems to be popular with both these warriors." Eowyn nodded with all attention on Faramir, "That is what I do no understand. If the other elf is so in love with Legolas why does he not take him for himself?" Faramir hushed Eowyn whose voice had grown loud, "In my opinion lady Eowyn this Haldir is seeking to take Legolas from Aragorn in some subtle way. Perhaps he told you knowing you had feelings for Aragorn so that you could get closer to him." Eowyn's face spread into a strange expression like a revelation was coming to her. "Perhaps you are right lord Faramir, but I have seen the elf and the way he speaks of Aragorn surly he would not try to steal something from him." Faramir smiled, "Well maybe he just needs the right opportunity." Eowyn began to smile, "I see."


	8. A Heart that Overtakes me

Thanks so much for the great reviews from Everyone. I'm so happy Katherine and Wilde Phyre like my story. Seriously when I first started I thought no one would read it and then the people I admired most began to review my work (You can imagine a crazy person jumping around like an idiot) anyways thank you so much! I laughed my ass off this morning from Wilde Phyre's comment "Can't you just make Eowyn fall off a horse and break her neck or something? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" lol that was cute. Anyways I have been working my butt off on the next three chapters since like 7 or 8 this morning so I hope you enjoy chapter 8 and I will post chapter 9 really soon!

Close your Eyes Chapter 8

Legolas sat at the edge of an old wooden bed. A down pillow was held to his chest firmly. His expression was blank as he sat there thinking about his predicament. Faramir saw what he and Haldir did, and now he wanted to take him for himself. 'What can I do?' Legolas thought, 'If I tell Haldir, Faramir will tell Aragorn. And if I tell Aragorn he will be angry with me. What am I going to do?' Legolas looked up as Aragorn entered the room. Aragorn stared at Legolas; he was wearing only his tattered pants and a light pale shirt. "Legolas," Aragorn said, Legolas looked at him then looked back at the floor. "What's wrong Legolas?' Aragorn asked closing the door to the room.

Aragorn sat down next to the sad elf; he looked terrible like something was eating away at him. Aragorn remembered the words Haldir said, "Legolas is afraid and there are some things even I do not know of him." Aragorn sighed, as Legolas held onto the pillow tighter. Legolas wanted to say something, though he could not find the words. He was not very worried about his confused love, he knew he had always loved Haldir and Haldir had always loved him that was not bothering him, Haldir was his friend and he was happy Legolas was with Aragorn. Legolas knew he loved Aragorn he had that sorted; it was Faramir that was troubling him, and what he would have to do to keep him from telling Aragorn what he had done.

Legolas smiled inside, he did not know why but he decided he would be happy for now. Aragorn stroked Legolas hair, he was afraid of the things that bothered his lover. He hated to see him this way. Legolas suddenly turned to him. "I'm sorry." He blurted out. Aragorn looked at him confused, "What are you sorry for Legolas?" Legolas looked away, 'Damn get it together!' he thought, Aragorn turned Legolas to face him, "please tell me what's wrong Legolas, I don't know what else I can do if you don't" Legolas smiled but his eyes were still sad. "I have not been honest." Legolas said, Aragorn brushed his hand over Legolas cheek, who closed his eyes as a thin tear ran down his face. 

"Your eyes are so sad Legolas, why have you been crying?' Legolas held Aragorn's hand against his face, "It has seemed to me a river has flowed through my eyes, Aragorn felt weak and saddened by these words. "I was so afraid for Haldir, I thought he had died while I was buried Aragorn, I thought that I would never see him again. I don't know why I thought that, I should have known you would come to save me that you would save him." Aragorn did not understand, "Legolas do you love Haldir?' Legolas eyes snapped open, he stared at Aragorn whose green brown eyes had a serious look to them, "Haldir is my most beloved friend Aragorn of course I do." Aragorn smiled then embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me." Aragorn said, Legolas smiled, "The days have seemed to go by in minutes, yet I feel as if centuries have passed that I have not been by your side." Aragorn looked at Legolas, his beautiful eyes were full of love, yet he could see fear behind them. Aragorn shoved that aside. "I love you Legolas, with all my heart, I just can not imagine why someone so beautiful could look so sad." Legolas let go of the pillow he had been holding and it plunked on the floor. Aragorn was surprised as Legolas pushed him down onto the bed and sat on top of him, crossing his arms and resting them on the ranger's chest.

"You flatter me Aragorn, why do you always say such wonderful things?" Aragorn traced a stray hair back behind Legolas ear, "Because I care for you." Aragorn said smiling, Legolas blushed, and rested his elbows at the side of Aragorn's head, he smiled and rubbed his nose against Aragorn's and kissed him softly. "I have given you my heart Legolas, only you." 

The halls of Helm's deep were quiet; it must have been close to morning for the sky was turning a robin's egg blue; Legolas had fallen asleep next to Aragorn whose arm was most likely numb now. Eowyn had talked with Faramir all night about Legolas and Aragorn, and they had devised a plan to come between them. All were asleep now except for one. Haldir stood next to Aragorn's door, he was going to talk to Legolas but Aragorn had gone there first. He had heard what was said and wished he hadn't. He wanted to be with Legolas so badly. His heart panged painfully. 'No!' Haldir thought, 'He is my friend and I must be strong for him, it is selfish to crave comfort this way.' He thought, Haldir cringed in pain as his heart beat faster. 'I will not let something such as this defeat me." Haldir thought, 'I will not die from heart ache, I will not let that happen.' 


	9. A very depressed, wet Haldir

Thanks again for all the great reviews, I must say that I love reviews more than anything…. Well not more than Legolas. Lol well I just finished writing some more so I decided to post it up. I hope I'm not posting too slowly. I know what its like to have to wait and wait and wait for posts. Once you get into a story its hard to drop it. I know I'm into my own story trying to fix all the weird conflicts I've made lol. I find music is inspiring for writing. I have been writing since yesterday morning up till now.. its is 6:30 in the morning right now. (I am dying) lol anyways I won't bother you with trivial things lol. Read on! ^.~

Close your Eyes Chapter 9

(Next Morning)

The sun shone through the stone window, a ray of white light shone onto Legolas, Aragorn looked down at him, he was indescribably beautiful. The night was kind and let the poor elf sleep it must have been days since he had, when Aragorn had awoke though he had found Legolas was clinging to him and he had some task of getting his arm away from him but when he did he sat there admiring the elf's beauty, Legolas was curled up like a cat would be, his small frame was etched like and hour glass under the blanket. And his hair smelled of a sweet apple mist. His face looked so peaceful; Aragorn could not imagine why Legolas would be so sad. 'What was it that bothered him?' perhaps Haldir knew, but had not the heart to tell him. Aragorn decided he would wait until his love was ready to tell him, and in the mean time be there for Legolas.

The morning was warm and Haldir welcomed it, he had been awake for hours. Trying to decide upon his words, he wanted to tell Legolas how he felt, but somehow he knew that his friend would not be able to return his love. Aragorn seemed meant for Legolas, he made him happy. Haldir had noticed that Legolas seemed to only be happy when Aragorn was around. "I love you Haldir, I love you and Estel both." Haldir shook his head and rubbed his eyes, he watched the sun as it came slowly out of hiding from the tall tree's that looked only like shadowed silhouettes in the distance.

Aragorn turned as he heard a sound in the hallway. Sounded like talking, but it wasn't in an inviting tone. Aragorn walked over to the door and stood trying to hear, "I don't agree with your terms my lady." It was Faramir's voice, Aragorn held in his breath. "I don't care about that Faramir, I can do this myself I don't need your help." Faramir had groaned then, "Eowyn you said you wanted my help and I am giving it to you." Eowyn hushed Faramir's voice, "Your help will come later." She said between her teeth, Aragorn pulled back as he heard foot steps rushing away.

He looked back at Legolas, who stirred only a little but a faint smile was eminent on his fair pale face. Aragorn could only wonder what things had gone on through the night. 

Theoden sat with Gandalf in the main hall; mothers and their children were eating bread and thick soup with limp vegetables. Gimli paced about, "Master dwarf if you pace anymore the ground will wear down beneath you and give way. Now sit down and stop worrying!" Gandalf said, Gimli looked over at Gandalf, throwing his arms in the air. "Gandalf those three have been acting strangely and I intend to find out what is going on!" the dwarf protested, Gandalf bit the end of his pipe slightly, as thick circles rose from its smooth bowl. "Who are you speaking of?" Gandalf asked pretending he was oblivious, "Aragorn! Aragorn and those stubborn elves!" Gimli said, as he continued to pace.

Gandalf exchanged a glance with Theoden; Gimli stopped pacing as the main door opened. Eowyn stopped as the three looked up at her, she smiled meekly and entered the room, and Faramir was right behind her. Theoden looked at Gandalf then, who held the same puzzled look, Gimli was oblivious and continued to pace. "Maybe there's something in the water?" Gimli said, he stopped. "No no the water tastes fine." He continued to think aloud as everyone else ignored him.

Legolas eyes opened slightly but he closed them again as the early daylight invaded his eyes, he was suddenly aware that Aragorn wasn't lying next to him. Though it didn't bother him he just laid there limp and tired. The room smelled warm like pine almost, the ray of light that shone through the room had bits of dust that flew through it, though everyone knows you can never see dust if the light doesn't shine just so. Legolas sighed, pulling the feathered blanket over his head. Aragorn opened the door then, and laughed a little as all he saw was the top of Legolas' blonde head and one of his pointed ears poking out.

"Are you really that exhausted Legolas? Won't you welcome this day with me?"   Legolas groaned, "I welcome every day with amazing vigor Aragorn." Aragorn laughed, "If that is so than I shall have to wonder how you welcome the nights." Legolas eyes peeked out from under the cover. "And what does that mean?" Aragorn smiled coy. Legolas rolled his eyes, and laughed. "Breakfast is almost over Legolas will you not eat with me?" Legolas sighed, and Aragorn came over to the bedside and pulled the covers down. "Legolas? Will you eat with me?" Legolas shook his head, "I have my own food Aragorn. Théoden's people deserve their food more than I do." Aragorn smiled weakly. "Will you eat nothing?" Legolas smiled. "Happiness is an elf with Lambes bread." Aragorn laughed, "Fine then I will go, but I will be back later so don't run off on me again." Legolas raised his hand, "I promise I will not." He smiled at Aragorn who kissed his head and left.

Gandalf walked out through the huge hole in Helm's deep wall. The air was calm and cool and the sun shone brightly, perhaps trying to give the sense that all would be well in the world. Gandalf noticed that Haldir was sitting on a stone a ways away. "What troubles you now?" Gandalf said staring out at the battered land, Haldir looked up the rested his head on his hands once again. "Life is complicated." Haldir said, "It usually is." Gandalf stated with a smile on his face. "But everything always works out, even if doesn't work the way you wish it would." Haldir looked at Gandalf, covered in his white robes. He sighed. "Everything is going wrong for me." He said plainly. Gandalf laughed, "Oh you judge things too easily my friend. There are some things that you are not opening you eyes too. When you go back to them you may notice all is not what it appears to be."

Legolas had finally decided to get up, though he still didn't want to. He knew this day would bring something foul. Faramir still held his threat over his head, Aragorn was still confused and trying not to show it and Legolas also knew that Haldir had mixed feelings, he could see it. He felt it when he passed him in a room. Legolas sighed rustling his hair with his hands. And pulling his braids out they were knotted and messy from his constant tossing and turning. The golden sunlight made his hair almost appear to be white. 

But he had not noticed, he tried not to let his problems cloud his mind. 'It would be better to sort through these things before going straight into them.' He thought. That seemed to be the smartest plan he had.

Eowyn glanced about Haldir's room, the elf was not around it seemed, she looked at his armor. It was still dirty and foul smelling. It lay down against his bed as if he discarded it to never use it again. Eowyn began to search through the drawers, she didn't know exactly what she was looking for but she had figured there would be something in his room she could use. Eowyn suddenly heard a noise she dreaded, there was a small bath room in this room and she had heard someone getting gout of water. She could never get out of the room in time; she tried to pretend she was making the bed then. 

Haldir had decided to take a bath since apparently Gandalf said he smelled like he'd been rolling in dirt. But he had not expected to come face to face with Eowyn. Eowyn blushed full red as she stared at Haldir; Haldir's hair was wet and matted over his shoulders it shone with a glimmering glow in the afternoon light. His pale skin had a shine to it with the water that still clung to him. Eowyn was thankful he was wearing pants or she might have fainted. Haldir took up the drying cloth from an old chair nearby. "Did you need something lady Eowyn?" he said with an increase in his voice, he must have been embarrassed Eowyn thought. 

"I was just making your bed uh Haldir." Haldir looked at her, water dripping off his yellow hair and sliding down his well formed body. Eowyn fanned her face with her hand, "My is it hot in this room or is it me?" she said trying to get rid of the redness in her face. Haldir smiled to himself, "What do you really need Eowyn?" hew asked, she coughed a little. "Uh nothing." She said with a squeaky voice, "I have to attend to other things." She said then rushing out of the room. Haldir rolled his eyes. "Women are so strange." 


	10. Coming to Terms

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed my story, I love reviews (mwa ha ha ha ha ha) uh yah anyways, I have recently been working on some new things in the chapters to come, it has taken some time to figure out how I am going to remedy things, but things are coming slowly into focus. So I hope this chapter entertains you. And yah I have come to realize that most of the story is dialogue. But what yah gonna do eh? ^_^

Close your Eyes Chapter 10

As Legolas was walking down the hall way a red faced Eowyn had ran past him, he wondered what that was about but figured with that woman you could never be sure. As Legolas was turning the corner he suddenly noticed Faramir was standing looking out the window, he looked sad and deep in thought. Legolas really didn't care though since Faramir seemed to have no respect for other people's feelings in the first place. As he slowly backed up he groaned as Faramir saw him, but even so he ducked into Haldir's room to get away from Faramir. Faramir went by Haldir's room quickly; Legolas figured he would try to find him so he could threaten him further. "Legolas?" Legolas jumped suddenly at the sound of a voice behind him, he turned and met eyes with Haldir. "What's wrong? You ran in here like someone was following you." Legolas laughed weakly, "Uh well you might say that." Haldir continued to brush his hair with a confused look on his face, almost a disgusted look to Legolas. "What are you thinking about?" Legolas asked, Haldir didn't look at Legolas he had been sitting on his bed with a towel around his shoulders, white pants on and brushing his hair as he sat on his bed. 

"I was thinking there are foul deeds going about." Legolas looked at Haldir with a curious expression, "What deeds are those?" Haldir dropped his hands down on his knees making a loud slapping noise as he did so. "Like me kissing you last night." He said with a harsh tone in his voice, Legolas pulled his head back with a confused look becoming eminent. "That bothers you?" Legolas asked, "It bothers you does it not?" Haldir asked his face was hard, he seemed to be fed up. "Legolas looked at the floor, "I'm sorry if I told you things you would rather have not heard." Legolas said apologetically, Haldir stopped brushing again and put his hands on his face pulling them up over his hair as he groaned. "Legolas don't be sorry, I asked you what was wrong and you told me so don't be sorry, it was my own fault for asking." Legolas did nor understand why Haldir was angered. Was it his fault? He did not know.

Haldir was angry; he did not want to be involved with things that seemed to be finally taking form. Eowyn was plotting something most certainly and Aragorn was nosy so he would find out His feelings eventually. He did not know if he should leave for Lothlorien or just endure this longer for Legolas' sake. Though it pained him he was staying, against his own will it seemed, his little prince was alone in the world. No one understood him but Haldir. And he wasn't going to let him get hurt but any stupid human. Aragorn was an exception but still, if someone wanted to mess with Legolas they were going to go through Haldir if they liked it or not.

Legolas looked at Haldir, "Can I do anything for you?" he asked, Haldir smiled at Legolas but it was forced they both knew that. Haldir handed the brush to Legolas, who smiled. As he sat behind Haldir. "I haven't brushed your hair in so long." Legolas said, Haldir smiled inside. As Legolas put his hand under Haldir's hair and pulled through brush through it, its pointed ends slightly touching his hand. Haldir sat still as Legolas brushed slowly and with care. He was sad but it would not over take him. Legolas was the only person he had ever loved. He remembered a long time ago his brother Rumil telling him Legolas would never be tied down forever. Haldir had known Legolas would leave him, it was in his face and in the way he moved and spoke to him. Galadriel had said something to him and he never came back one day.

Legolas smiled as he began to braid Haldir's hair small little braids that only and elves careful fingers could make. Haldir closed his eyes, trying to remember things of old but they hurt him and he wondered ever so if they would ever be again. "Legolas…" he began, "Hmm?" was his reply. "What did Galadriel say to you? What did she say to make you go?" Legolas hands slowed from the braids he was tying but he continued. Haldir sighed, "Is it painful to talk about?" Legolas smiled, "No not really I just don't like to think of sad things really." Haldir had opened his eyes, he went to turn his head but Legolas pushed it back gently and kept braiding. "Will you tell me? It has been so long." Legolas stroked the side of Haldir's face with the back of his hand as he braided.

"If it is that important to you then I will tell you." Haldir sighed relieved finally perhaps he could now let go of his hold on Legolas. "It was a cool night, and I remember that the moon was shining dimly the tree's blocked out most of the light so there were lamps lit." Haldir nodded lightly. "Well Rumil told me that Galadriel wanted to tell me something important he said it couldn't wait." Haldir was confused, "Why wouldn't Rumil tell me then what she said?" Legolas laughed lightly, "Well because he didn't know what she said, I went down to see her and she was the only one there. She was covered in a white robe and standing in front of a pillar with a mirror on it." Haldir turned his eyes, but he could not see Legolas face.

 "Did she ask you to look into the mirror?" Legolas nodded, "Yes she poured water onto it and told me to look. When I did it filled with all sorts of images, I saw my people the woods elves being forced out of the west, up to the north to the secret isle. I saw my father dying and I would have to take his place. I saw you and you had died, I didn't know how you died it wasn't in battle." Haldir knew why that was, When Legolas had left he had waited for years and was going to try and poison himself he had figured that the poison and his breaking heart would be enough to kill him.

"Please continue." Haldir said, Legolas sighed, "There were people she said I was going to meet. Aragorn, Frodo, Theoden and many others I know now. She told me that I had to leave Lothlorien and not come to see you anymore." Haldir's eyes looked the floor. "She told me if I involved you, that you would die for sure. She said I had to someday leave my people to represent the elves in the ancient battle for middle earth, she said that things would get better for me then and my heart would never yearn for comfort when things were seen through." Haldir turned as Legolas finished his braids, "You left years before the battle for the ring though." Legolas nodded without expression. 

"You left for me?" Haldir asked, "She said you would die if I didn't go. So I did, I figured it would be best for both of us if I didn't say anything to you. She told me I would see you again one day and that all would be well between us." Haldir looked down, "I'm sorry I bothered you so long about this." Legolas shook his head. "You had a right to know, I just didn't think that you were ready when you had asked me." Haldir put a hand on Legolas shoulder. "Thank you." Legolas smiled, "If not for you I would never be here now Haldir. Somehow you always made me feel better even when you weren't around. I knew you were thinking of me." Haldir suddenly hugged Legolas, he tried not to cry but it had been welling up inside him so ;long he could not help but let tears go.

"Do not despair Haldir, everything will work out." Haldir looked at Legolas then, wiping his eyes. "Are you certain? Is everything alright between you and Aragorn?" Legolas looked about the room then back at Haldir. "What bothers you Legolas?" Haldir asked, Legolas smiled. "I know you don't want to be involved in anything Haldir so I should rather keep this to myself." Haldir nodded slowly. "If you wish so." Legolas nodded, "In due time I suppose I will tell you everything my friend." Haldir smiled. "I agree, in due time."

Faramir had wondered where Legolas had gone to; he did feel some sense of guilt for threatening him but his desire out weighed it. He had lost everything. His father was killed, his brother was dead and he had let the ring of power go with the hobbits. He had wondered if that was the right idea. Perhaps he could have held its power. Maybe not though. Aragorn was standing down the hall, talking with Gandalf. Something about the ways of men. Faramir did not make it a point to listen; he did not really care for Aragorn. To him the ranger seemed stuck up, as if he knew all and everyone else was blind to the rest of the world. The thought plagued him only for moments then he began his search again.

Eowyn sat in her room. She paced about trying to figure what she was going to do. She wanted Aragorn more now than ever before. She dreamed of him, she craved him. Just to see his face made her body tremble inside. She had not thought it was selfish to feel this way. The elves would live forever, why should a man give up his life to be with one who would see past his life centuries later. It didn't make sense to her, and she didn't care. Aragorn would love her; he would love her even if it killed her.


	11. Blood has a way of masking truth

Dearest Readers. Hello that was formal, this chapter is kinda long (don't kill me for its content) I assure you I will remedy everything… once I figure out how (sweat drop) ahhhh I will find a way. Anyways please give me your opinion on this chapter; I'd seriously like to know what you think of it. Sorry there's a lot of dialogue and he looked at and she looked at in the chapter. But I kinda got into It. LOL. Yah anyways thanks so much to everyone for all the great reviews especially YuZira that was cool that you reviewed like chapter by chapter lol. Thanks so much everyone, I will post the next chapter soon!

Close your Eyes Chapter 11

Eomer had wondered what things had been floating about in Helm's deep, his sister Eowyn seemed to be constantly distracted. She never had anything to say during the meetings she had to attend. And she had a constant glare for the elves. Eomer was not very trusting of the elves. They seemed almost two faced to him, he had wondered why that had been but did not let it bother him.

Haldir sat alone in his room; it was warm from the gentle suns rays that ever passed through the cold stone windows. He wondered about Legolas. He had felt bad after he had longed for him for so long. Perhaps it was because of the circumstances that had been plaguing middle earth? Maybe that was it. He knew he had always loved Legolas. But now he had to give up this love of his, it was hard but he knew it would not benefit him. Aragorn was the only one for Legolas now. 

Aragorn had seemed not to trust anyone now, since the night before Haldir had to wonder. Aragorn shunned his feelings, he did not care for talk it seemed, it clouded his way of thinking. Legolas was full of feeling; his emotion would spill over you like a goblet that ran over. Haldir wondered about everyone, he worried about Legolas. His friend had seen many things in his life. For more than two thousand years Legolas lived. In that time he had seen the world turn on him many times over. Haldir knew this feeling, it hurt one deep inside. But it would not overtake you, the ways of many could never compare to the ways of the elves. They would never know the things they hid from them.

Faramir had sat away from the others in the main hall, he was angry with himself. He tried to rid himself of the guilt he was feeling, though he desperately craved some type of comfort he did not know any other way to get it than to take it from someone. Legolas had seemed so alone to him, he wanted to hold him, to comfort him. Though he knew his ways of comfort were not always appealing to others. He had lost everything, and he felt the world should recognize this. But no one did. No one cared for him in this way. Lady Eowyn had only taken him in as friend after he gave her advice about the elves. Though some how he was content with their so called friendship. 

Eowyn sat alone in her room, she cursed herself for thinking the things she had about Haldir, and she could not find a thing in his room. She wondered what she would have found if she had more time to look though. Faramir had told her they should wait to put some type of plan into motion but she refused. She wanted Aragorn, her craving was like a disease, it plagued her mind and burned her eyes as she watched him in all he did. Always in silence, always from a distance. But the elf, he had him all to himself. She hated him, she loathed the very thought of the elves presence. "You will never have him, not as long as Legolas holds his love." Eowyn felt her eyes well up, it wasn't true. Aragorn could love her. He would and she knew she could make him love her. She just needed an opportunity. 

Legolas had seen many things in the simple days that had come and went, though this day seemed to be the most significant of them all. He had avoided Faramir almost all day, though by doing that he hadn't seen Aragorn either. Haldir had come to terms with his misguided love, he had forgiven Legolas for leaving and they were friends once again. Legolas wondered what the day would bring, he felt as though something foul was brewing in the minds of men. Eomer seemed to distrust every elf in Helm's deep. He didn't know why that was; perhaps it was because Legolas had threatened him on their first meeting? He guessed that was it.

As Legolas walked down the hall he heard something, a sound he had heard many times through the passing days. Someone was crying, Legolas slowly opened the door to the room he had heard the sobbing from. It was Eowyn, Eowyn looked up at Legolas her eyes were cold and uninviting. "I'm sorry, I heard you're crying and wondered if I could help." Eowyn smirked, "You? Help me? That is to laugh elf." Legolas didn't understand, "Aren't you that shield maiden who attended to me after the battle?" Eowyn smiled with a strange expression, "You remember that?" Legolas eyes narrowed, "Yes of course, I remember what you said also." Eowyn's eyes widened, "What do you speak of elf?" she demanded, "You asked why Aragorn's heart should belong to me." Eowyn looked at the floor, "I said no such thing." Legolas barley smiled, "What is it you want with him human?" Eowyn looked at Legolas, "I can give him more than you could ever offer!" Legolas smiled, scratching his head, "You are just as Faramir, you threaten me with these stupid things." Eowyn glared at Legolas

"You are the stupid one elf! And Aragorn will never love you the way he will love a woman!" Legolas eyes became angry then, "Do not speak of what you do not know woman!" Eowyn smirked as she stood, "Oh I know perfectly well what I should." Legolas looked at her in a questioning glance. Eowyn went to her bed side table and opened a small box; there was a dagger inside it. Legolas did not want to know where this dispute was going, Eowyn held the dagger between her fingers. "You cannot win Legolas." She said staring at the dagger, "Aragorn will never love you the way he could love me." Legolas laughed, "Your insane." She turned looking at him with a strange smile on her face, "Perhaps I am." 

Legolas gasped as Eowyn ripped the dagger hard across her hand; blood began to pool from her palm quickly and slid down her arm. Dripping off her elbow onto the floor. Her milk white dress was stained a crimson red now. "What are you doing?" Legolas yelled, "I am proving you wrong." Eowyn said, Legolas stared at her as she briskly walked up to him and slapped him hard in the face. Legolas eyes were wide with shock, "What are you doing Eowyn?" he said not looking at her, "Aragorn will not love you." She said, pushing Legolas away from her. "You cannot have him!" she yelled, Legolas looked at her 'Was she insane? She must have been.' Eowyn suddenly fell to her knees; the pain in her hand was ripping through her body. And she began to scream. 

Legolas knew he should leave, but he couldn't move. He was bewildered by this woman and her obsession for his Estel. Eomer suddenly burst into the room. He stared at Legolas and the blood that was on him, he saw the dagger on the floor then looked at Eowyn. "Eowyn? Eowyn what happened?" he yelled, Eowyn sobbed into her brother, she murmured words that he could not understand. Legolas didn't move. Eomer looked up at him

"You did this! You did this to my sister! Didn't you?" he yelled angrily, Legolas was still shocked, 'what was Eowyn trying to prove by this?' Eowyn cried into her brother's shoulder, "Answer me elf!" Eomer yelled, "Did you try to hurt my sister?" Legolas shook his head, "I would never!" he protested, "I would never do such things." Eomer looked angrily at Legolas then at his sister, "He lies he tried to hurt me Eomer! He said he would have no one else look at Aragorn the way he did!" Eomer looked at Legolas with pure hatred, "I will kill you for this elf!" he yelled, Legolas backed up. 'This is what this was about? Eowyn was after Aragorn? And she wanted him out of the way?' he couldn't believe it, "No I didn't do this!" Legolas said forcefully, "I didn't touch her! She did it to herself!" Eowyn cried harder and Eomer growled as he stood up grabbing hold of Legolas tunic, "You lie!" he yelled.

The door swung open and Gandalf entered, with Theoden, Aragorn, Haldir and Faramir behind him. "What's going on?" Theoden yelled, Theoden looked at Eowyn who was crying fearfully holding her wrist as blood dripped down her arm. He saw the deep gash in her hand. He looked at Legolas and saw the bloody hand print on his face. "What are you doing in here!?" he yelled, Gandalf looked at Eowyn whose face was angered but he saw something else, it looked like satisfaction. 

"Eomer what's going on in here?" Aragorn asked, "This elf tried to kill my sister!" Eomer yelled, Legolas tried to pull Eomer's hands off his tunic but the human had a tight grip. "What?" Aragorn yelled, "You are mistaken Eomer! Legolas would never do something like that!" Faramir looked at Eowyn, he had no idea she was carrying this so far. They had not planned this. She had come up with this on her own.

"I didn't touch her Aragorn!" Legolas yelled, "She did it to herself! She cut herself and I tried to help her but she hit me then started screaming!" Eomer pushed Legolas against the wall. "YOU LIE! You did this to her! My sister would never do something like that!" Eomer yelled, "She did!" Legolas protested.

"You bastard! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Theoden pulled Eomer off of Legolas who stood against the wall trying to recollect his thoughts. "Eomer settle down!" Theoden yelled, "Did you actually see this happen?" Eomer looked at Theoden, "Eowyn doesn't lie!" he yelled, "She would never do this!" Eowyn's eyes narrowed to slits, she stared at Haldir who was looking at her with an angry expression, "She lies!" Legolas said, "She did it to herself! She's a liar!" he said, "Legolas do not speak out of turn!" Theoden yelled, "Now we must sort through this." he said sternly, "Uncle he did this to me!" Eowyn said, "He hurt me! Are you not going to do anything?" she said in a weak voice.

Haldir rolled his eyes, "Gandalf is it me or does someone seem to be forcing the truth?" Gandalf looked at Haldir, "What ever do you mean?" Haldir looked at Eowyn, "What motive does Legolas have to kill this girl?" Eowyn looked at Haldir with venomous eyes. "I believe Legolas, this woman cannot be trusted." he said plainly, Aragorn looked at Legolas then at Eowyn, "I don't know who to believe." he said, Legolas looked at him 'Did he think he was lying? He had never been more serious.' Eomer looked at Legolas then back at Aragorn. 

"I will never trust these elves! They do not belong here!" he yelled, "Elves belong in the forest. They have no right to even be compared to man!" Gandalf held his staff up to Eomer's face. "Bite your tongue man!" he yelled, "That is dishonoring the alliance between men and elves." Theoden nodded, "I agree with Gandalf, but I also agree with Eomer. Perhaps the elves should leave now." Legolas looked at Haldir, "Fine then." Haldir turned and walked out of the room, "Haldir where are you going?" Aragorn yelled, "I'm leaving, it appears the ways of men will never be swayed!"

Legolas eyes quivered with emotion, "Aragorn I swear to you I did not do this." Aragorn looked at Legolas, "Legolas I don't know if I should believe you, you have not been honest and you have kept secrets for some time. How can I be sure?" Faramir stared at Aragorn, 'He did not believe Legolas? But why? An elf would never lower himself to this. An elf would never hurt someone without a motive.' And Faramir had told no one of the things he had seen between Legolas and Haldir, he wondered if it would be better to say nothing. For now it would not even matter if he told Aragorn or not. Aragorn shook his head at Legolas and left the room, "Estel!" Legolas yelled, running out to the hall. But Aragorn walked away, "Estel believe me I did not do this!" Legolas eyes welled up with tears of sorrow, he had nothing now. Legolas came back into the room. 

"You human girl!" he yelled, "You are a conniving, spiteful creature!" Eowyn looked at Legolas, "You liar." Legolas said, "I cannot believe someone would do something so selfish!' Theoden said nothing and he looked at Eowyn whose tears had subsided she only stared at Legolas, "Legolas perhaps you should go with Haldir." Gandalf said, Legolas looked at Gandalf. "Yes perhaps I should." The room was silent the emotion in Legolas eyes touched everyone in the room. Faramir bit his thumb; he had never felt guilt this deep. Eowyn stood up, "You are the liar elf. You deserve everything you get." Legolas looked at her without emotion, "I hate you." He said plainly, Eowyn grinned. "Well then we have something in common don't we?" Legolas eyes were full of hate, pure black hatred. Eomer held onto Eowyn's shoulders, "Eowyn you should rest, do not let yourself become more upset." Theoden nodded. "Faramir will you escort Legolas to his room?"

Legolas looked at Faramir; Faramir smiled weakly, "Yes I would be happy to." Legolas walked ahead out of the room, as Faramir followed behind. Gandalf looked at Theoden, "I believe you should sort these things between the three of you." he said, Theoden nodded. "Eowyn, Eomer we will talk of this later." Eomer nodded, and Eowyn held close to him.

"I do not need you to help me to my room Faramir I know the way." Faramir followed Legolas without words. "Why don't you say something Faramir? Isn't this what you were hoping for?' Legolas stopped and turned to stare at Faramir, Faramir couldn't speak though. "You wanted me to be with someone who deserves me right? That's what you said!" Faramir stared at him. "You threatened me over my feelings for Haldir; you said you would tell Aragorn what I said! You don't care at all what happens do you?' Faramir looked at the floor. "Do not expect me to feel sorry for you human!" Legolas yelled, "You have done nothing to help me! You didn't care for one moment so don't start now." Faramir put a hand on Legolas shoulder but he pulled away. "I'm sorry." Faramir said, Legolas laughed, "You're sorry? You're sorry!" he yelled.

Faramir could understand now what he had missed, though elves were captivating they did have greater joy and greater sorrow. He could see this now. He felt so bad for what he had done now. "Oh don't think you can take things back now human!" Legolas yelled, Faramir looked at him. "I didn't know what I was doing." Legolas eyes were wide and angry. "No body knows what their doing anymore!" he yelled, Faramir looked at Legolas with a saddened expression, "I never meant to hurt you Legolas, I seriously didn't. I just wanted to know you, I have nothing." Legolas nodded, "Well that's just great. That's just bloody perfect!" he yelled, "What was it your big plan for that woman to ruin my life because yours was going no where? Is that it?' Faramir shook his head, "No I just wanted to know you the way others did, with the emotion you gave to them. I don't know what Eowyn is doing I had nothing to do with that." 

Legolas shook his head and covered his ears, pulling at his hair. "I don't care about this." He said, his face went calm then as he looked back at Faramir. "I don't care, I am finished here." Faramir knew not what to say, Legolas eyes were red and his usual graceful appearance was tainted with blood and tears. Legolas shook his head as he stared deep into Faramir's eyes; the severity of the elves anger pierced his heart. "Your soul is dead." Legolas said as he walked into his room, Faramir stood alone in the hall. 'Eowyn what have you done?' he thought, 'What have you done?'


	12. We are no more

Hey peoples I know this chapter is like extremely short. And I apologize for that, but It was all I could type up before I go to my job training, so updating may take a little while. But (I will do my best to update) anyhow here is chapter 12. thanks to everyone for all the great reviews, (I LOVE YOU) lol in a totally non-bad kinda way, he he (weak laugh) uh yah anyhow I hope you like the chapter.

Close your Eyes Chapter 12

Aragorn had been sitting in his room; he wondered what to do now. He was so angry. 'Had Legolas really tried to kill Eowyn?' Aragorn wasn't attracted to her in the slightest her presence angered him. He heard from Gandalf that she had been saying she wanted him for herself. Aragorn didn't know why he didn't believe Legolas. "I consoled him." Aragorn turned, Haldir stood in the door way. Aragorn turned away. "Legolas was crying on the walls, he was afraid to speak to you. His heart had been taken in different directions." Aragorn's eyes narrowed as he tried to fix them on something in the room. "I told him that he should go to you, I told him that you would understand, but he was afraid. He told me that he loved me Aragorn." 

Aragorn turned his eyes, "He loved you?" Haldir stood behind the angry human, "Legolas and I used to share our lives together Aragorn. For centuries we watched the world pass us by. When he told me he loved me I was confused, I could not return these feelings. I knew that his love was not the way it seemed. He had been afraid I was dying and didn't want me to leave him." Aragorn held in his breath then as Haldir continued. "Legolas told me he was afraid, he said his heart was torn. But that he loved you. He was scared of losing you, and I consoled him… I kissed him and told him to go to you. I told him things would be alright." Aragorn turned to Haldir, "Why do you tell me this now?" Haldir's face was like stone, no emotion came into his face, there was no spirit in his eyes. 

"Because Legolas would never have told you, not now." Aragorn looked down, "Things have become uncertain Haldir." Haldir nodded, 'That is true my friend, but I suppose we should part ways once again now." Aragorn looked up. Haldir had his hand extended out towards him. Aragorn smiled only a little, as he shook the proud elves hand. "I wish things could go the way we try to steer them." Aragorn nodded, "Good bye my friend." Haldir smiled, "Good journeys to you in the future, perhaps we will meet again some day?" Aragorn nodded, "Perhaps we shall."

Legolas did not even clean his face. He put his things into his leather bag. A wooden comb, his dagger, his leaf brooch and a butterfly made of tied grasses Aragorn had made him. Legolas held his tears in. he refused to cry anymore, he had let more go than he had wanted to. "I suppose this way now he can go back to Arwen." Legolas said aloud, "Unless an elf doesn't suit him." Legolas sighed; he pulled the pack over his shoulder, as he tied on his cloak. Adjusting his quiver and bow. He put his sword over his waist and opened the door. Haldir was standing in the hall. "Are you just going to leave him like this?" he asked, Legolas looked about, refusing to show anymore feeling. "He deserves better than this." Haldir looked at Legolas, "Like Eowyn told me Haldir, Aragorn will never love me the way he could love a woman." Haldir laughed, "Legolas you know that is not true, if you said that of me I would laugh at you. There is no woman for me." Legolas nodded with a forced smile. "I suppose Haldir." Haldir smiled, "are you leaving with me then?' Legolas nodded, "Yes… yes I am."

Haldir nodded, "Alright then, we will leave now. You can change your mind if you want though." Legolas shook his head. "No my mind is made up; Aragorn is no more for me." Haldir sighed, "Very well then let us take our leave then."


	13. I will never love again

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH forgive me everybody's! I seriously tried to make this chapter longer, I did I did believe me! Man it's so hard to get inspired. Well I tried my best to make it long for you guys; I know Chapter 12 was really short. And I apologize for that, well I tried to make this chapter longer. I hope it meets up to everyone's standards. Uh yah! ^_^ well thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them. You gotta believe that. Reviews inspire me to write more. Well peoples how do you think I'm gonna fix this mess now? Read on and make your guesses cause I have no Idea!**

**Close your Eyes Chapter 13**

**The day had left in such a short and simple time, though what had gone about inside it made everyone uncomfortable. The sky was a light crisp colored orange. The gentle wind blew the leaves of the trees, spinning them back and around like twirling green diamonds. **

**Haldir stood a ways away from the other elves. "Haldir… Sir? Are we departing for Lothlorien?" one of them asked, **

**Haldir did not move his eyes were fixed on Legolas who was slowly making his way into the stable. "Yes… Yes we are leaving soon." **

**Legolas dropped his bag down next to the gate, he took hold of a saddle that was settled on the fence, and pulled it down to position it on his steed. **

**He wondered what was going to happen now, 'Aragorn and I are no more… I will never love again… never again…' Legolas sighed inside, he felt like he were sick almost. **

**A cold sweat shook him but he did not let it show. Gandalf had been following close behind a disgruntled dwarf that ran into the stable.**

**Gimli stood stalk still as he entered the stable. **

**Legolas was saddling his horse the other elves had walked so they were waiting outside, the dwarf looked up at his fair friend, his face was pale… whiter than usual. **

**Perhaps it was the shock of all that had happened. Gimli thought so; his fair friend had not even washed the shield maiden's blood away. Gimli sighed and bravely approached Legolas who did not look at him.**

**"Legolas why are you leaving so soon?" he asked in a confused tone, Gandalf came out from around the corner he had not wanted to see Legolas leave, no one did he shouldn't have had to leave in the first place. **

**But men are stubborn creatures and would take their time on realizing their own faults**

** "It is not his choice Gimli, King Theoden has ordered the elves to move on." Gimli looked at Gandalf with wild eyes. **

**"But Legolas came with us! He should not be forced out like a criminal!" **

**Legolas stared blankly at the horse's saddle, these words hurt him but he tried to keep his sad eyes away from their piercing stares. Gandalf had tried to look supportive then. **

**"This is not our keep, Master dwarf. We have no say." Gimli walked over to Legolas and took hold of his arm,**

** "Then I shall go with you." Legolas smiled then turning to look at Gimli, **

**"No Gimli, you must not trouble yourself with my own happiness." **

**Gimli's eyes were sad as he held his grip. **

**"Elf I would never say this but, I would miss you if you left." Legolas knelt down to meet Gimli's gaze. **

**"I would miss you too my friend." Gimli pulled Legolas down and hugged him, Legolas laughed lightly. **

**"Gimli it's not as if you will never see me again." Gimli let go of Legolas brushing himself off and trying to look more formidable. **

**"You will see me again some day my friend." Gimli nodded, but turned away a bit to hide his eyes Legolas laughed. **

**"Do not cry for me master dwarf, a warrior should never let people see his vulnerable side." Gimli nodded once again whipping his eyes on his arm then turning to put his hands on his hips. Gandalf smiled at Legolas, **

**"You are taking this quite well Legolas." Legolas looked at the floor, he held a sweet small smile as he turned back to his horse, **

**"The time of the elves has come to an end I fear." **

**Gandalf did not move these words were true in their sense but not the way Legolas was saying them, **

**"Our fellowship has broken, and Frodo must endure things alone. I fear my usefulness is out lived." **

**Gandalf shook his head in protest walking a ways over to the saddened elf.**

** "That is not true Legolas." Legolas smiled, shaking his head. **

**"Do not fret over me Gandalf; I have an eternity to come to terms with myself." **

**Gandalf looked into Legolas' sapphire eyes even though the elf tried his best not to look at him. **

**"Do you welcome an eternity of loneliness as well?" Legolas turned away. **

**"Do not speak of things you do not know of." He said with force in his voice. But he knew Gandalf was right **

(Soon)

**Legolas slowly led his horse out of the stable, he was surprised to see so many people standing outside. **

**Theoden stood up on the walls. **

**Faramir was standing out front by the walls great hole.**

** Many children and their mothers were standing there too. **

**Legolas tried not to notice their eyes. **

**He noted that Aragorn had not come to see him off. **

**Perhaps he didn't know he was leaving. Haldir hadn't told him. **

**Gandalf patted Legolas on the shoulder. "Good journeys to you." He said, Legolas smiled. **

**He looked hurt; he still wore his bloodied, tattered tunic. And the blood on his face was a dried dark red. **

**Eowyn stared out from one of the towers. She stared down at Legolas with satisfaction on her face. **

**Legolas pulled himself up on the horse. He strode slowly after Haldir and the other elves that began to leave. "Goodbye Legolas!" Gimli yelled, Gandalf rolled his eyes. Of course they could not let him go in silence. **

**Aragorn had been searching the halls, he could not find Legolas. **

**He had wondered if he had gone somewhere. Eowyn stood in front of the window she turned and looked at Aragorn. **

**"My lord what troubles you?" she asked in a sweet tone, **

**"Where is Legolas Eowyn?" he asked, Eowyn's eyes clouded over. **

**"He is nothing Aragorn! Why must you still think of him? He has done no good for you!" Aragorn looked at Eowyn. "Legolas didn't try to hurt you did he?" Eowyn's face hardened, "You did it to yourself. Didn't you?" Eowyn smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about." Aragorn growled and kept searching.**

**Eowyn's smile widened as she watched the elves traveling away in the distance. She turned as Faramir had come up to her. **

**"Why didn't you go after your precious elf?" Eowyn asked sarcastically. Faramir took hold of Eowyn's wrists, "What were you thinking you stupid girl?" Eowyn tried to pull away. **

**"Let go of me Faramir!" she said sternly. **

**"I will not! You are a selfish girl!" he said, Eowyn began to laugh; it was strange and sounded insane. **

**"You silly man, I will never do it the way you want it to be done!" Faramir stared at her, **

**"I told you I would do it myself. I don't need your help." Faramir pushed Eowyn against the window. Eowyn laughed, her hand had begun to bleed again. **

**"Aragorn will love me Faramir." Faramir shook his head, **

**"No Eowyn he will never love you." Eowyn looked at him, **

**"What do you know about it? Nothing!" she yelled at him. She had not changed either her white dress had blood spilt all over it. **

**"You couldn't get Legolas for yourself so now it's my fault is it?" Faramir glared at her. **

**"You stupid girl, don't you realize what you've done?" Eowyn rolled her head on her shoulders, **

**"No Faramir please tell me because I am just dying to know!" Faramir looked at Eowyn. **

**"You've killed Legolas; his heart will shatter from the pain you have caused him! Don't you even care about the way he feels?" Eowyn laughed, **

**"Oh I'm supposed to care now? You didn't. Not when you told me the things you were thinking. You wanted to pull them apart as much as I did. But you were weak!" Faramir slapped Eowyn who fell against the wall.**

**"I was misguided Eowyn, your just crazy is what you are! Aragorn will never love you!" Eowyn laughed against the wall,**

** "Aragorn and I will have something deeper than you can ever imagine." She said angrily, **

**"No your wrong, your in denial Eowyn. Aragorn will go after Legolas." Eowyn looked up at Faramir, **

**"No he won't it is too late the elves have already left." Faramir pulled Eowyn up to face him, **

**"You will tell him where they went then." Eowyn's eyes were angry. **

**"I will not!" she yelled.**

** "Oh I believe you will lady Eowyn." Eowyn looked to where the voice had come from. **

**Gandalf stood around the corner. **

**"You will tell Aragorn everything, or we shall have to talk with the king. And I don't believe you'd want to be punished from him for his." **


	14. You do not Love me

Hey everyone, I am so sorry for all the weird stuff lately (the giant bold text and the short chapters) if anyone wanted to know, No I am not in school and I just started a job on Wednesday. I have been unemployed for alllllmost seven months I believe, (Not fun) well my job is going to keep me rather busy, but I will always try to update promptly. I know it is a good thing to be able to read a story you get into. Well for everyone info because this is actually important, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! It is going to sound like it is by the end of it, but it isn't I am already working on Chapter 15, so do not despair! I would never end a story like that anyways. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews (Katherine, Legolas, YuZira EVERYBODY) Sorry, off hand those are the only names I know lol. But I appreciate everyone feedback. Thank you so much, you are what keeps this story going!

Close your Eyes Chapter 14

Eowyn's eyes were wide, Gandalf had heard everything. "We will find Aragorn now." He said, Faramir dragged Eowyn behind him as Gandalf led the way to the room Legolas had stayed in, Eowyn tried to pull away, but it was useless. Aragorn looked up as the door opened. "Legolas is gone." He said, Gandalf nodded, "Yes I know Aragorn." Aragorn was trying to keep himself calm but his hand shook even then as he sat down on the bed. "Eowyn has to tell you something Aragorn." Faramir pushed Eowyn into the room. Aragorn stared at her. Eowyn's eyes were wide and afraid. She wiped her bleeding hand on her dress. 

"Tell him Eowyn." Faramir said, Eowyn's breath stifled as Aragorn stared at her. Gandalf poked her in the back with his staff and she fell to her knees. "Alright! Alright!" she said, "I did it!" Aragorn looked at her confused, "Tell him why." Gandalf said forcefully. Eowyn stared at the floor. "I cut myself. I told Eomer that it was Legolas." Aragorn stood up, "But why?" he yelled, "I did it for you my lord." She said, "I love you lord Aragorn." Aragorn stared down at her. "You do not love me Eowyn." Eowyn looked up at him pulling at his pant leg. "But I do my lord. I knew the elf would never be good enough for you. An elf can never love you the way I do." Aragorn's eyes were angry; he hated every word that came from this woman. 

"Where is Legolas?" he asked, Eowyn looked at the floor. "Legolas left with the other elves, he said he was done with you." Faramir said, Aragorn looked at him. "Done with me?" Faramir nodded, "He was probably hurt because he thought you believed Eowyn." Aragorn pulled his leg away from Eowyn. "I believe nothing that comes from this wench!" he yelled, Eowyn looked up at Aragorn shocked. "I have never cared more for anyone than Legolas; I would never love you Eowyn." Eowyn stared at him her eyes studied his face. "What?" she asked in disbelief, "but you left him Aragorn that proves you do not care for him, that proves to me you care." Aragorn stared at her. "I have nothing to prove to you Eowyn!" he yelled. Eowyn's ears must have deceived her, she couldn't believe this. "I have nothing to give." Aragorn said.

Gandalf smiled, "You can still catch Legolas if you leave now Aragorn." Aragorn nodded, and the three men left the room. Eowyn held herself and rocked back and forth. "No... No... It's not true…" she cried, "I love you Aragorn… I love you…" she sobbed alone in the darkening room. There was nothing left for Eowyn. And no one would embrace her now.

The sun had begun to sink slowly; it was turning a pale yellow as it hid behind misty clouds. The grasses were lush and beautiful in the on coming evening. The elves traveled briskly. Haldir was determined to get back to Lothlorien; it seemed he would wonder if things were well in his home. He longed for his home now, Legolas was not so enthusiastic. He had said nothing as they traveled for perhaps less than an hour. He smiled sadly, Haldir looked up at him. "Are you coming to Lothlorien with us?" Legolas shook his head. "Are you going back to Mirkwood?" Legolas looked at Haldir, "I don't know where I'm going to go Haldir. I will go where my heart takes me." Haldir gave Legolas a painful smile. "I know things are hard Legolas but you cannot give up on life." Legolas laughed, "Life has given me nothing." Haldir stopped the horse. "Life has given you friends, and people who care for you Legolas! I care for you! Your friends care for you. Do not say such things." Legolas smiled, "I am sorry Haldir I suppose that I am feeling sorry for myself."

Haldir held the reins of the horse and began to walk, the horse snorted as they walked. Legolas looked out into the sky. It was a beautiful aqua blue that turned into a pale white as the sun fell farther down into darkness. 'Aragorn… are you happy? I must wonder where things are going now… I hope you will be happy in what you decide.' Haldir looked up at Legolas, "Are you sure you're alright Legolas? I know you did not really want to leave." Legolas scratched his face; the dried blood came off in crimson flakes. "I'll be alright Haldir… do not worry. I believe everything will work out."

Aragorn had decided to go after Legolas; he refused to believe all the lies that had flown over him. Legolas was not a liar, he was not bad and he was not going to leave him now. Aragorn saddled up the horse. "I will speak with Theoden about the incident Aragorn." Gandalf said, Aragorn nodded. Faramir smiled at Aragorn, Aragorn had not really known the part Faramir had played in this but he did not let that bother him. Faramir had been good to him now, despite what may have gone on between him and Legolas that was a thing of the past. "We will finish rebuilding Helms' deep Aragorn; you can choose to come back or not. But as the future king of Gondor it may be in your best interest to return and lead all men to face Sauron." Aragorn laughed, "My that is a heavy burden to bear Gandalf. But I will see what comes my way." The men exchanged their good byes as Aragorn raced out of the stable. 

"What will he do when he finds Legolas?" Faramir asked Gandalf, "I believe he will tell him the truth… though it will be hard for both of them to over come events that have pulled them apart. I believe we will see them again very soon." Faramir smiled, "I hope that is true Gandalf… I hope that is true." 


	15. What is done, can never change

Hey peoples this chapter took forever to plan, so I hope you enjoy it. It might be a few days before chapter 16 comes up. But I hope you will be patient. (I have to work Monday and Tuesday you see) anyways here is some info for you on this chapter. War Wargs (I looked this up) that's the official name for the wolves of Isengard. Just for you know added information. I am really sorry for the cliff hanger in this chapter; I promise I will work quickly to get the next chapter up soon. Thanks everyone for all your wonderful support, and thanks for wishing me luck at my new job. I love you guys! ^.~ 

Begita

Close your Eyes Chapter 15

The night was beginning to fill the sky. Sounds of evening filled the still air. Chirping insects, cool breezes and silence. Haldir walked ahead as Legolas took the rear making sure everything was alright. The elves traveled quickly barely leaving a mark where they were stepping. Though Legolas' horse did not keep the same untouchable pace as the elves.

Haldir looked ahead; the night sky was like ink that spilled over the ridged landscape. Nothing was identifiable. Trees were like mountains and mountains weren't seen.

Legolas got off the horse then. Giving it to one of the other elves who had grown weary. He had not let himself be bothered by leaving Helm's deep. He would not let that control him now, not for the rest of his life. Aragorn had chosen to be with his own kind perhaps that was the way it should be.

Legolas pulled his emotions inside, he could not let himself be sad now. He had to be calm and alert for the other elves. They were taking a trail that had been used by Orc's and an ambush could come from anywhere.

They had passed the ridge where the wolves of Isengard had come through, it had not taken long. It had almost been two hours now. They had traveled swiftly and without a break, Legolas wondered why the rush. It must have been because of the Orc's that was the only explanation he could think of now, and he knew they were all anxious to get home.

Suddenly everyone stopped, standing stalk still. Haldir listened he had heard something foreign. It was in the distance. A low rustling, but it could not have been an Orc. Orc's were loud and boisterous. This sound was like… Haldir couldn't place it, some type of animal perhaps? It was like horses walking slowly, but there were low groaning noises in between. He could not place it. Legolas swiftly made his way up to Haldir. They exchanged glances and listened. The other elves tried to be calm but after Helm's deep everyone was easily shaken. There were less than sixty of the one hundred twenty elves that had come to help in the battle, and they were all for once scared stiff.

Haldir and Legolas turned swiftly as they heard a scream; one of the elves had been taken down. Haldir's eyes widened as a pack of wild War Wargs had descended upon them. 

(Back at Helm's deep)

Theoden rubbed his temples as Gandalf finished telling him all that had taken place, "That cannot be true." Eomer said in disbelief. Gandalf looked at him in a side glance, "It is true sir Eomer, all that has been said is true." Faramir was still down on one knee with his head looking down, he had confessed to everything he had heard and done. Theoden sighed. "What is done is done, we cannot change that." Eowyn was kneeling next to Faramir; she had changed into a black dress with gold colored string that circled round the waist. She slightly looked at Faramir. His eyes met her glances and they both looked back at the floor as Theoden continued.

"We shall have to deal with this in our own separate ways, Eomer I know you must be shaken by the lies of your sister. But there is nothing we can do to change that; you must rebuild your trust." Eomer put his fist to his chest and knelt next to Théoden's chair. "I understand." He said with regret in his voice, he looked over at Eowyn but she did not take her gaze from the floor.

"Lord Faramir," Faramir looked up quickly. "For your actions I must ask that you…" Faramir's eyes saddened. "Please don't ask me to leave sir; I have no where else now. Please if there is some way I can redeem myself, please sir I beg of you." Gandalf looked at Theoden, "He has been a loyal asset to you for some time now, he did offer his help with rebuilding Helm's deep." Theoden rolled his eyes slightly. Gandalf was right as usual, but the thought of everyone over ruling his judgment bothered him.

"That is true Gandalf, so I suppose Faramir can stay here. Only because he has such a good defense." Faramir clasped his hands together, "Thank you my lord, your kindness is ever great to me, I shall be forever in your debt." Theoden waved his hand for Faramir to quit his praises, and he did so kneeling back down facing the floor.

"Eowyn." Theoden said with a sense of force in his voice. Eowyn's eyes closed tightly, she was so angry with herself. She had taken love from Aragorn. She did not know why she had acted the way she did, perhaps it was because of Theodred? She had loved Theodred with every piece of her soul, she wondered if she had only transferred her love for Theodred onto Aragorn? But that was silly, that would have meant that… she didn't love Aragorn… "You do not love me Eowyn…" she had remembered what he had said, and she knew she protested. 

She was not in love with Aragorn, she was only craving comfort. "Eowyn I must ask you to explain your actions." Theoden said sternly. Eowyn's eyes studied the floor. Thick stone, masked with dirt and ash. Everyone had been right; she had been insane for Aragorn. She drove the elves away; she drove Aragorn away, and now? She could never be trusted even by her own brother? "Eowyn!" Theoden yelled, Eowyn looked up her eyes were in a state of confusion. 

"I'm sorry." She said "I'm sorry for everything, I know that doesn't make it better and that doesn't make the things I have done alright, but I am sorry. I swear to you I am sorry!" Theoden looked at Gandalf, the four men were stunned. 

'She's sorry? She's insane is what she is. It's too late for apologizing; being sorry won't bring people back.' Faramir thought to himself.

Eowyn looked back down at the floor, "I know what I did was wrong, and I know you will all hate me for it, but I'm sorry. That's all that I can say, because nothing else would matter to you." 

Eomer glanced at Theoden, who rested his head on his hand. "I can see you are sorry Eowyn, everyone knows that you are. And I don't expect myself to believe the reasons you will give me for what you have done, but I do believe that you are sorry."

Eowyn's eyes burned, she wanted so badly to just die right now. Everyone hated her, everyone distrusted her, there was nothing for her here now.

"Though I suppose there must be some type of punishment for you." Eowyn stared at Theoden. Who exchanged glances with Eomer and Gandalf.

(Soon)

"So I was saying to myself, Faramir you are the most skilled warrior in all of Middle earth." Eowyn groaned as she hoisted another fork full of manure into a beat up wheel barrow. Faramir was sitting on the fence next to Shadow Fax his back resting against the wall. The stable reeked of manure. Theoden had decided that Eowyn would do all the chores of regular people. Since no one else wanted to do it she would have to do it all, she also had to suffer a whipping. Since that was the punishment in Rohan, and Theoden could not change it for her sake.

Faramir had not liked to see a woman cry, but he and Gandalf had watched the punishment take place. Though he did not let Eowyn's cries reach him. He would not be bothered by her, she deserved everything she had coming to her.

"I suppose Aragorn is still out looking for Legolas then." Eowyn stopped a moment but then went back to shoveling.

"Yes, it is quite a shame things could not work out for the better." Eowyn threw the shovel down. "Faramir. Do you take pride in harassing me?" Faramir stared at Eowyn with wide eyes but they were in a mocking glance. "Of course I take pride in harassing you Eowyn, why else do you think I'm sitting here watching you do this?" Eowyn groaned, "Do you have no heart? I said I was sorry! Do you have to sit there and be a constant reminder that I did myself wrong." Faramir started cleaning his fingernails with his dagger. "I'm just making sure you do it." Eowyn growled, and made her way to the door. "If you leave you'll just have to endure that whip again Eowyn." Faramir had not looked up, Eowyn stood still.

She rested her head on the side of the door. Then turned to looked at Faramir, who still did not meet her gaze. "Do you hate me Faramir?" he did not look up, he kept to himself. Eowyn walked briskly up to Faramir, putting her hand on his leg. "I asked you a question." 

Faramir looked at Eowyn with cold eyes, "I do not have to answer to you." He said plainly, Eowyn looked down trying to keep her emotions inside. "I just… wondered…" Faramir rammed his dagger into the wall, Shadow Fax whinnied loudly. As Faramir got off the fence, looking at Eowyn without blinking. "If I would forgive you? Is that it?" Eowyn tried to speak but her words were murmurs and regrets. "You were weak Faramir! I'll do it my way Faramir! You remember what you said don't you? Why should I forgive you Eowyn? Why?" Eowyn tried to say something, the words stuck in her throat. "Answer me!" Faramir yelled, Eowyn's eyes welled up again and tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry." She squeaked, Faramir groaned. 

"We all know you're sorry. That doesn't make it better though!" Eowyn stared up at Faramir, his eyes were uninviting. But they weren't cold. 

"I know it doesn't make it better Faramir!" Eowyn yelled, "If it did make it better this feeling in my heart would be gone! I wouldn't feel like I wanted to cast myself away!" Faramir laughed lightly, "I suppose that is true then. But I can't forgive you even so." Eowyn looked at the floor. "I'm…" Faramir put his fingers to her lips, "Don't… say you're sorry… I've heard it too many times now, and as it rolls off your tongue you should know yourself that I can never accept your apology."

Eowyn nodded slightly, "So stop it now." Faramir added, Eowyn looked at the floor. Brushing her tears away. "No body feels sorry for you Eowyn, I should wonder if anyone ever will again." Eowyn pulled up the shovel and went back to working, Faramir stared at her. Her determination and sincerity for everything she poured herself into almost touched him, but she was nothing to him. Faramir felt his heart beat faster and he shook loose the feeling quickly. 'Eowyn, fair and cold… like a morning of pale spring.' He thought. 'I could never love someone like her.'


	16. A Blood covered Black Hole

HI! I'm so sorry it took awhile to update, and I'm also sorry this chapter is sooo short. (I'm getting pretty bad for that) really sorry everyone, but this chapter is still really good by my standards, I'm gonna work my butt off to make chapter 17 even better and even longer than this one! WAY LONGER! So you should be expecting it soon I know, I will hurry up and do it then LoL. Thanks for all the great reviews, I have noticed that a lot of you really don't like the fact that I am hinting that Faramir has confused feelings for Eowyn, she's a bitch I know but you'll just have to see what I'm really doing! Mwa ha ha ha! (Clears throat) sorry got carried away. 

Close your Eyes Chapter 16

The night was painted with a coal black brush, the ivy green grass was standing tall. Further through the field long stalks were broken and crushed flat against the ground, splashed with a crimson glow that made them gleam a purple clover. An elf screamed in pain as a War Warg came down on him, its thick coat splattered with thick red blood. The razor sharp silver teeth of the animals glinted in the low light, a lantern exploded against a rock shattering sparks that grew into flames.

Haldir looked about franticly, Legolas and he had been separated in the mayhem. As one of the great beasts rushed towards Haldir he pulled three arrows from his quiver and they flew with deathly grace bringing the monster down. There had been seven War Wargs, and they had come in for the kill quickly. They must have been stalking them Haldir had thought, they had let their guard down. Cries of anguish and pain echoed through the silent sky, the images of elves being thrashed about still alive and spraying blood threatened to make Haldir lose his mind.

"Haldir watch yourself!" Haldir turned swiftly, pulling his long dagger from its sheath with speed so great it alone could kill you. Narrowly escaping a pouncing Warg Haldir sliced deep into the beasts face making it topple over and smash its head into a large boulder. Haldir whirled around quickly to see Legolas flip up onto a stone and just miss being ripped in half by a large swiping paw. Haldir gasped as suddenly the War Warg recoiled and slashed Legolas whose eyes suddenly clouded over and he fell back, the great creature stood over the rock staring down, but fell then as Haldir's arrows met their target.

Moments later the deafening howl of the War Wargs filled the elves ears as the beasts began to retreat, taking some of the elves with them. The elves surveyed the madness, now less than forty of them remained. The grass was splattered with rose colored blood. Haldir ran quickly and jumped onto the rock Legolas had fallen from. "Legolas!" he yelled in a panicky voice. Haldir stared into darkness, he could see nothing. It was as if Legolas had disappeared. "Legolas? Legolas where are you?" Haldir called out.

Haldir listened for any response and suddenly heard a low moan, "Legolas where are you?" Haldir knew now how it must have been for Legolas, alone and defenseless against the death that had once surrounded him. "Legolas if you can hear me please tell me where you are!" Haldir listened but there was nothing. He reached out and reached into blackness, he could feel the air get cold as he reached out. There was a hole behind this stone; Haldir could smell stale water that mixed with blood it was like a very faint smell of wine. 

Legolas sat in water, it was warm and he was thankful for that though he still shivered with pain that was ripping through him. He struggled to get up but couldn't move, a deep gash was across his chest and he had fallen hard on his back. He lay there trying to make words as he heard Haldir yelling at him, 'Let this end… please let this end… I don't want to feel this pain anymore…' Legolas said to himself, a silent whisper a prayer for swift death. Aragorn was gone, he would never see him again… he would never love again; Legolas could not bear to be embraced by anything but the shallow darkness of this hole.

Haldir watched as the other elves beat at the growing flames in the dead grass. That is what had scared those beasts away, Haldir had thought. "Legolas?" Haldir said in disbelief, the hot orange glow of the fire lit the opening of the hole; Haldir could see Legolas lying on his back not moving. "You can't die like this Legolas!" Haldir yelled out, Legolas coughed and moaned in pain. "Go… Go Haldir leave me… leave me here…" Haldir's eyes quivered with emotion, "No… No I won't leave you here!" he said, "Yes… you will…" Legolas whispered, but Haldir heard it. "I want you to…"

Aragorn traveled slowly, he had wondered what he heard in the last few minutes. Horrible screams and howls. He wondered if it was Orc's… but he knew it wasn't he prayed nothing had happened to the elves, but something was panging at his heart. Like some part of him was telling him there was something ahead that was going to hurt him, hurt him in his heart. Legolas had been so hurt by everything, the near death of Haldir, Eowyn's plot to separate them, and the confusing emotions that had plagued him. Aragorn was sorry; he knew it would never be enough though. He didn't deserve Legolas, and he wondered if his love would ever accept him again…


	17. Saddness Overbearing

Oh man I need a tissue (Wipes eyes) god this chapter even made me cry, as I was proof reading it, sorry don't wanna spoil anything for you guys! Sorry it took a while to get this chapter posted, I have been trying to think up a good theme for the chapter so I had to do a lot of revising. Thanks again for all the great reviews! (Note to Katherine) I love your story! LoL oh well hope you like and Chapter 18 will be up soon! And I am really sorry that I left a cliff hanger again, I'm so used to doing that, I swear the next chapter will be really soon!

Close your Eyes Chapter 17

'The sky is fading away from me…' Legolas thought, he was silent and was praying for a better way to go… sad and silent in his grave of watery blackness. 'Why must everything be this way? Why am I cursed to carry this heavy burden in my heart? I could never learn to love again… and I could never accept love again… why must it be this way? Won't someone tell me why…?' the elves ears heard everything around him, the crackle and hiss of flames that popped the rugged skin of tree's, the never leaving calls of Haldir, and the water all around him… tiny crystal drops falling over him from the walls that held them.

It had been an hour now, Haldir wondered if Aragorn was going to come after them? Though they had not traveled very long… they had gone some distance from Helm's deep. He wondered what kind of person could leave his only true love in his time of desperate needing… Certainly a human could not understand his fair Legolas' feelings, but then again… Haldir did not know much of Legolas himself. The elves had decided to move on, without Legolas. They could not risk the smell of blood filling the air and traveling to others. Haldir had appointed one of his remaining generals. And sent them all to Lothlorien… while he stayed with Legolas… alone and defenseless against the rest of the war torn world.

Aragorn sighed to himself, the night was impenetrable it was so thick the sharpest blade may not even cut a sliver away from it. The horse whinnied loudly as it was suddenly spooked by something, Aragorn steadied the horse and smelled the air then, it was like a blood covered mist was hovering over the grass. Aragorn could see a low fire in the distance. Lighting a crimson colored trail towards it. Not knowing what or who started the fire, Aragorn demounted his horse and slowly led it towards the fire. Keeping his sword ready at all times. He was sure it wasn't Orc's because there wasn't any noise. Still he had to be on his guard.

(At Helm's Deep)

Eomer packed some of the Orc weapons that were scavenged into the armory. He had tried to busy himself so that he would not have to confront Eowyn. He was disgusted in her, almost ashamed but still… she was his sister and he was supposed to look out for her, just like Theodred. But he had failed Theodred and he felt as if he had failed Eowyn too. She had needed someone to comfort her, but she had been selfish with her feelings and he could not forgive her for that. "It is said that a man who worries needlessly, will worry himself to the grave." Eomer turned slightly meeting Théoden's gaze. "So then you say you are not worried about Eowyn? And if this Faramir will betray you?" Theoden rubbed his hands together. "Eomer… it is the dead of night. Why do you trouble yourself with such things?" 

Eomer looked away, "I couldn't watch them do that to her. I thought if I stood outside it would be alright… I thought I could handle that much, but I heard the crack of the whip as it fell over her and the screams that escaped her as she writhed against the rope that held her down… I thought I would be ok if only I did not have to watch… But when she came out of there. And I saw that her clothes had been torn to ribbons and her fair skin looked like it had been thrashed like waves against jagged stone, her eyes were so pained… I could not bear to see her… because I knew what had been done, and that vision alone scares me to death…" Theoden said nothing and put a hand on Eomer's shoulder, trying his best to be supportive. But he knew that it had been him who sent Eowyn there and it was he who would not be able to erase those thoughts from his nephews mind.

(Back in the fields)

Haldir was resting against the stone, its hard cool surface pressing into his back. He was waiting for someone to find them, to help him convince Legolas to leave the hole. Legolas had not moved from where he fell, he lay there holding his stomach he had feared if he moved his hands the bleeding would start again. The gashes weren't deep. Four long cuts that had just ripped over the surface, not far enough to cause any serious damage. Though this felt a lot worse than when he had his wrist caught. Haldir had stayed with him… he did not want him to though. Legolas' eyes burned he had been crying silently for the whole time that had passed… not just for the pain he was feeling on the outside but what was flaring within him. Like his heart was breaking and if he let go and fell asleep he would never wake.

Haldir snapped awake as he heard a noise, a horse and rider were coming towards him. If he had not been so exhausted he would have known who it was. "Haldir what's happened?" the voice of Aragorn filled his ears and to him it could be the most inviting sound of all the world at that moment. "Aragorn." he almost whispered, his voice was hoarse and his body was aching for him to sleep and heal himself. But Haldir was as stubborn as any and would not do anything until he could help Legolas.

Legolas could hear people talking and he pulled his arm around himself and staggered over to the side of the wall. The hole was deep more than fifteen feet deep he was sure, he had been thankful that the water was low where he had fallen. Closer to the walls it got almost to his waist. Legolas let his eyes travel to the light of the uncovered moon. It had left a perfect circle where you could see its reflection on the black waters surface. Legolas wondered to himself why he did not want to leave this prison. He wondered why he hated Aragorn now the way he did, Aragorn was the only person in the world he had given his full heart to… and he did not believe him when he was more serious than ever. 'Perhaps this love is not what it should have been…' he thought.

"Where is Legolas Haldir? Where are the others? What's happened?" Haldir calmed Aragorn as he waved his hand and slowly stood, "We were attacked by War Wargs… they killed most of my people… the others left for Lothlorien…" Aragorn steadied Haldir as he almost fell down, "Sorry I just felt a little light headed…" Aragorn looked at Haldir, "Where is Legolas?" Haldir let himself slump onto the ground, Aragorn fell down on his knee's as he did so. "He didn't see it coming…" Aragorn's eyes widened, "He got injured by one of the creatures and fell… he fell down into a hole." Aragorn took Haldir's head in his hands, "Haldir I need you to be rational only a moment, then I will let you sleep. I will help you with everything you need but I need to know where Legolas is. Where is this hole?" Haldir's eyes studied the man's face. "Behind… the stone." Aragorn let go of Haldir slowly and stood, "Is he alright?" Haldir shook his head.

"He doesn't want to leave the hole… I believe he feels there is some comfort there, you left him and now he wants to leave the world above him while he dies below." Aragorn didn't want to listen he climbed onto the stone, it was squared and jagged. As he looked down into the hole he could see the reflection of the full moon below. "Legolas?" he said quietly. Legolas eyes opened slowly. 'It was Aragorn… Aragorn came to find me?' Legolas winced in pain as he felt himself spill over his hands. His wound was opened again and it burned at him. 

"Legolas are you there?" Aragorn could not see anything beyond the shimmering moonlit circle. Legolas eyes glinted in the light then and Aragorn could make out his profile in the binding darkness. "Legolas are you alright?" Aragorn asked afraid for his safety, Legolas eyes were cold though. There was no heart and no love in them as the frozen electric blue eyes stared up at him. "Leave me…" Legolas said in a pained tone. Aragorn's head slowly went back. He had wondered if what he had heard was really how it sounded. "Legolas…" he began, "You are not well, you are in pain I know this… let me help you, come to the light and I will help you out." Legolas laughed lightly, but stopped then as he began to cough. He tasted the tanginess of blood in his mouth and it washed down his parched throat again as he breathed heavily. "You know nothing of my pain." He gasped. Aragorn could not describe this feeling. "Legolas what are you saying?" Haldir pushed his back against the stone, sighing heavily. "He rejects you Aragorn." Aragorn turned his head swiftly at the comment. 

"But why?" Haldir laughed painfully. "You humans really aren't in touch with others feelings are you?" Aragorn remembered that, and he knew it was true. He was only thinking of himself right now. He had not thought of how he had hurt Legolas. How he had crushed his feelings like the stone beneath him when he had walked away from him.

"Legolas… Legolas please come to the light so I may see you." Legolas did not move though, "Please Legolas, I would understand if you gave up your love for me, I would understand if you hated me, and I would know that I hurt you and didn't deserve to look upon you the way I have but please… will you not show me your face? Will you not let me help you?" Legolas turned his face to the wall. 

"Legolas! Please you are being unfair!" Aragorn yelled, Legolas did not move though. "I will not be jilted by your comments Aragorn… they do not move me and they cannot reach any further than making another sound that fills this emptiness inside me. Nothing you can say will ever change how you have wronged me." Legolas groaned then and let himself sink against the wall. His hand was red with blood and he could feel himself getting light headed. Aragorn shook his head in protest. "You cannot stay down there Legolas, you are meant for greater things!" Legolas breath became more ragged. "He is dying Aragorn." Haldir said, his eyes closed and pained. Tears streamed down his face as he spoke. "I would let myself die as well if I knew my only love was alone and slowly passing on." Haldir winced, his heart panged with an overwhelming pain. "God… my heart is breaking." He said as he sobbed. Aragorn felt his own tears then begin to pool over and fall silently over his bronzed face. 

Legolas cried then, even though he felt there could never be any more tears to shed for him he cried. 'I'm dying… I'm going to die down here and I don't even care…' he thought. Legolas did not even realize his sobs were like uncontrollable cries of pain. And he couldn't stop himself, he wanted to be silent and not show anymore pain but he was hurting and he could not hide it. Aragorn did not know what to do, Legolas was dying from his wound and his own broken heart, and now he could see that if Legolas died Haldir's heart would surly break and then he would be alone… alone and never loved again.

The sadness was over bearing, Aragorn could not stand it. He could hear Legolas trying to cover his cries with his arm, and Haldir sat rocking his head back and forth trying to keep himself awake. "Legolas! Legolas please don't die…" Legolas staggered over to the light where he could see, but he fell and he had to crawl there, blood escaping down his arm. Aragorn's tears fell fast like the rains that began to fall then. Legolas was covered in dirty water. His tunic was stained a deep red and his hair was a grey color now. His eyes were red and his face was soaked. "I died when you left me Aragorn; I died inside when you left me…" Legolas tried to stand but fell again.

Aragorn kneeled on the stone; they were so close but yet so far away. "I'm dying…" Legolas choked. "Idiot!" Aragorn yelled, "You can't die!" Legolas sobbed into his bloodied hand, "Legolas! Don't you understand? Your half is my whole self… please with all my heart I love you. Don't leave me now when I realize I need you most..." Legolas tried to smile but it hurt to even blink. "I don't want to talk… about things we've gone through…" he said, sitting down in the water then unable to stand. "Aragorn I was in your arms… I thought I belonged there… where do I belong now?" 

"None of that matters Legolas! No body believes Eowyn; they have dealt with her you are welcome where I am. Please don't die…" Legolas put his hand in the cool water, holding himself up. "Arag…Aragorn… I don't… want to die…," he whispered, "I wanted us to… to be together always…" Haldir pushed himself up against the rock, "Legolas there is so much good for you in this world please you must hold on." Haldir cried Legolas welcomed the rain that spilled over him; he shivered though as it felt like tiny needles pounding against him. But he had to admit it felt much better to be numb to the pain than to feel it.

"I can't… I can't face the world now… please just leave me here… please just go…" Legolas said in almost a whisper. Aragorn jumped a little as he saw something that scared him to death. Legolas was smiling, "It's alright… I'm fine… its doesn't… it doesn't even hurt anymore…" Haldir's eyes widened as Legolas expression went blank and he toppled over into the water. "Legolas no!" Aragorn yelled, "Haldir get the rope from my saddle bag!" Aragorn yelled, as he jumped down into the hole. As he hit the ground his legs felt like nails had been pushed through him. 

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled rushing over to the fallen elf. Haldir threw down the rope, "Tie it round something!" Aragorn yelled, Haldir ran to find something to tie it to. "Legolas? Legolas?" Aragorn called to him, as he pulled the elf out of the water. And turned him over. His lips were blue, and his face was set in a pained but peaceful look. "Legolas… Legolas?" Aragorn said in disbelief, "No you can't be dead…" Aragorn's eyes felt like there were hot coals burning behind them as tears flowed down his face again. He ran his hand over the fair elves face, brushing his hair away from his eyes, but he did not move. Haldir looked down into the hole, he dreaded what he would see so he pulled back, knowing the silence wasn't a good sign.


	18. A Spell of Blood

Hey everyone sorry to leave you with the "Legolas is dead" thing, really I am. I hope you like this chapter it doesn't jump around so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews (You quoted my story) that's so touching; I listened to a lot of depressing music to make this chapter. I'm sorry it's a little short. But it gets the job done! Hope you like it, love you guys! Chapter 19 soon!

Begita

Close your Eyes Chapter 18 

"Legolas… please…" Aragorn pleaded, "Please open your eyes…." But there was nothing, only the darkness of the perpetual night. Aragorn whimpered as he bit his lip looking up at the sky, "No!" he screamed holding Legolas lifeless body close to him, "No dear god no!" he screamed, "Please… please tell me it isn't true!" he cried out, Haldir held his ears and cried with his head pressed against the ground. "You can't be dead… you just can't be…" Aragorn sobbed into Legolas neck, the elves head was lying back and his eyes were closed. Aragorn pulled back to look at Legolas. He ran his hand over his face and through his hair. He looked so peaceful like he wasn't dead at all merely asleep.

"Haldir… Haldir are you there?" Aragorn called out, Haldir didn't move. He didn't want to believe what had happened, he refused to believe it. Aragorn felt dead inside, "Why god…? Take me instead of him… god just let him be alive…" Haldir let his tears rush over his eyes and up over into his hair, he wished he was dead. But he couldn't let himself go… he tried and tried to let his pain overcome him but death would not take him. "Legolas… please… don't leave me…" 

Aragorn's tears were like tiny rivers of sadness. The rain fell silently with a hush that emanated from every drop. Like the gods were crying… crying for Legolas. Aragorn pulled his love towards him, Legolas' head resting on his shoulder. Aragorn shivered with grief. All the world was lost now, nothing mattered at all to him… there was nothing left… nothing he could do to stop this pain that rippled like tiny puddles in his heart.

Suddenly then the rain began to subside. Aragorn looked up and saw broken clouds like spots of land in an endless navy sea… and glittering silver spots of light in a beautiful shapeless sky. The hole was cold, white colored water shadows washed over the black stone walls as the ranger sat holding the torn elf. Then suddenly Aragorn felt something, he stopped breathing holding his breath away to capture the sound. He felt a hot wind against his neck. He looked at Legolas then, and saw his chest rise… and fall ever so slowly. Was he breathing? His eyes must have played tricks on him, but he could see the elves long black lashes fluttering ever so lightly. He was alive.

"Haldir! Haldir please listen!" Aragorn yelled, Haldir could hear the faint cry of Aragorn under his covered ears. He pulled his hands away then and listened. The tone in the human's voice had changed, like he had been surprised or shocked. Haldir scrambled onto the rock. "Haldir you have to help me get him out of here!" Haldir stared down at Aragorn confused, "Haldir! He is alive!" the elf was so stricken with happiness he thought it would kill him. "Haldir! You have to pull us up!" Haldir shook his head trying to regain his thoughts then nodded. "Tie the rope around you and I will pull you out!" he yelled, Haldir knew he was weak. But the thought that Legolas could very well still be alive gave him strength not only in mind but in body as well.

Aragorn tied the rope around himself and tied Legolas to him; Haldir had found a smooth tree and pulled the rope around it so he could pull them up faster. He tied the rope to the tree as Aragorn's hand was seen on the rock. Haldir rushed towards Aragorn and pulled Legolas up. "He needs help right away!" Aragorn yelled pulling himself up. Haldir put his ear to Legolas mouth and listened to see for any signs of life. "He is alive but barely… Aragorn you must help me now." Aragorn looked up at Haldir, "What do you mean?" Haldir stared at Legolas, "I know of a spell…" Aragorn's eyes widened, "What magic do elves know?" Haldir knit his eyebrows, "In Lothlorien we learn many things to aid others in ways of healing." Aragorn nodded, "Now enough talking the more time we waste the less Legolas has! Now help me!"

The spell was not easy, Legolas had lost too much blood and he was infected with the cold. Haldir's spell was ancient and had not been used for thousands of years. Most spells were easy but he was going to transfer his own blood to Legolas, only enough to help heal his wounds, this spell was dangerous though if too much blood escapes from the donor he himself could die. Aragorn was not comfortable with ancient magic but agreed to lend his blood as well; Haldir had refused him to do so though. Because his blood was mortal it was a deep red while the elves blood was a rose colored lively colored. Haldir worried that Aragorn's blood could destroy Legolas' immortality, but he had to take the risk.

As the spell was old there was not much to say, Haldir instructed Aragorn to do as he did and not speak a word. "By the tide I force my soul to drench this being in my life, this blood I give travel now and bring back life from gone deaths grasp." Aragorn took out his dagger, as did Haldir, "In life given light, this life is renewed, pulled from death and brought to brightness once more." The two warriors slit into their palms and let their blood drip onto Legolas. Almost instantly as the chant was finished the blood streams mixed in a swirling mist and glinted like evening stars, Legolas breathed the air in as the misted blood entered his wound and healed like water spreading over stone.

The moon was then covered by clouds; Aragorn looked at Haldir in the low grey light. "Is the spell done? Did it work?" Haldir nodded, but Legolas had not moved. "Legolas…?" Haldir said softly, suddenly they heard a low moan escape Legolas. Aragorn covered his mouth stifling his gasp. "Legolas? Can you hear me?" Haldir asked, wide eyed and fixed on Legolas. "Are you alright?" Legolas eyes fluttered open. As the moon peeked out and white light rushed over the field. "Haldir?" he whispered, Haldir sighed in relief. Legolas beautiful blue eyes stared at Aragorn. "Aragorn..." he said sadly. "I'm here Legolas." Legolas pulled his arm over himself, "I dreamt I had died Aragorn, that I would never see you or Haldir again. I think… I think I saw heaven… it was bright… and I was scared, but I knew… I knew I was going to see you again… Something told me… an angel told me I would see you again…" Aragorn let silent tears stream down his face, "Don't ever leave me again Legolas…," he said in a shaky voice, Haldir helped Legolas sit up. 

"I have never left you Aragorn…" Legolas said softly, "I will never let you be alone…" Aragorn cried out then as he embraced Legolas. The elf was in pain but he was happy. He had still felt betrayed by Aragorn… but he knew he was sorry, he could not be angry with him forever. Forever was too long and his love was greater than that. Haldir hugged Legolas too then. Legolas laughed lightly, holding Aragorn's head against his chest. The spell had worked, his wound was healed and he was well. But it could not heal the pain that would need to mend in his heart. And that pain could never be cured by any spell no matter how strong. "I love you Legolas… I love you so much!" Aragorn sobbed. "Estel…" Legolas whispered and smiled then, "I love you too."


	19. Dried Strings and Song type Stories

I am so sorry for the huge delay in the updates. (BEGS FORGIVNESS) I've had a lot of crazy things going on with me lately. Lots of problems at home and stuff. Anyhow I was also stumped for an idea on this next chapter. I'm sorry it's so short; I've been trying to think of something to write for it. Was my 19th birthday last Monday, so that's cool? Hope you like the chapter, and feel free to give me any Ideas for the next one!

Close your Eyes Chapter 19

(Else Where)

"Off we are away away! Far out in the tree's. As I'm sitting here above I think of… of…" Merry looked at Pippin, "What?" Pippin tapped his finger against his lips, "I don't know what rhymes with Tree's… Let's see I think of Bee's? No no that doesn't work…" Merry groaned, "Of all times you think of songs now?" Pippin pulled his leg up steadying himself on tree beards head. "I only think I should try to make a song about our great story." Merry rolled his eyes. "I don't suppose you have it already written in that stupid head of yours?" Pippin sighed but smiled widely. "Well Merry it was my idea to go closer to Sauromon. If it weren't for me… Why perhaps we wouldn't even be here." Merry groaned, "My mistake, excuse me." Pippin grinned, "All is forgiven!" Merry raised an eyebrow, "Pip you are truly somethin' else you know that?" Pippin looked at Merry. "What else would I be Merry?" "Never mind Pippin Never mind."

The water that had escaped over Sauromon's tower slowly began to stop running down the stone with a grey blue look to it. The Orc's that had remained near the tower began to drown and sink down into the shaft where they had prepared their weapons of war. Pippin smiled widely. "You know Merry; we did a real good thing." Merry scratched his head, "I suppose we did Pip." Pippin sighed and leaned his head against the ancient tree. "I wonder if we'll be put into songs and stories too. I imagine Frodo will be, perhaps we all will share a part in this." Merry sighed pulling his arm up over a branch, "I think so Pippin, makes sense I suppose." Pippin looked at Merry with a concerned face, "You don't seem happy…" Merry shook his head. "I'm just tired Pip, it's been a long time since we were able to relax don't you think?" Pippin nodded, "Let's just take a breather now ok?" Pippin rubbed his eyes, "I understand."

(At Helm's Deep)

Eowyn sat in front of her mirror. She stared deep into her own eyes, there was nothing but suffering behind them. She stared at herself; her back ached in agonizing pain. She had pulled a shawl over it to keep her wounds concealed, but as she removed it the cold air etched its way into the jagged wounds. 'What am I doing now?' Eowyn pulled her hair over her shoulders. And slowly tried to undo the back of her dress, the string was fairly tight and her bloodied back had pressed into it and dried. Eowyn rested her hands on the wooden dresser in front of her; she stared at herself and closed her eyes trying to keep herself composed. A hot flash fell over her and her eyes felt like weights pulling her down. 'I'm a fool… a stupid fool…' she said to herself. 

Eowyn didn't move as she heard the door open, most likely someone else here to punish her. "I suppose you're here to ridicule me again?" she said aloud as Faramir's reflection came into the mirror. "No that's not it actually." Eowyn closed her eyes then, "Then what?" Faramir stepped up behind her, "I wanted to tell you…I know you are sorry." Eowyn smirked slightly, but it faded. "That's comforting." Faramir bit his fist trying not to show his feelings. "I wanted to apologize for the things I said." Eowyn stood even though it pained her, her gashes ripped open and spilled over the strings that held her dress closed. "You have no need to apologize my lord; I got what I deserved… that is what I am told." Faramir walked towards Eowyn but stopped himself.

"I suppose I should live with myself then… I should have known I would have no one… Theodred was all I had, and he is dead… I have nothing, not even my pride." Faramir put a hand on Eowyn's shoulder; her skin was cold but smooth like the surface of glass. Eowyn turned towards Faramir, "I would not expect you to understand." Faramir tried to shrug off his feelings for this girl; he wondered why his emotions wandered so. "Your wounds will not heal properly if you do not remove your dress." Eowyn laughed lightly, "Was that your intention then? To get me down to my core?" Faramir looked away, "I wanted to show you some concern my lady." Eowyn didn't want concern, she wanted love… she didn't feel loved and she didn't think she ever would be again.

Faramir turned Eowyn towards the wall, and slowly undid the string on the dress. Ever so carefully pulling the fabric away from her skin, he tried to cause her as little pain as he could. Eowyn's eyes wandered about the room. 'What's happening?' she thought, Faramir took up the rag from the water basin near the end of the bed. "Don't move…" he said silently, Eowyn shivered in pain and comfort. As the coolness of the water spilled over her back, lengths of pink water streamed down her back down under her skirt and around her legs. The very feeling itself made her want to fall apart. Faramir pulled a chair from the desk and put it in front of Eowyn. "It would work better it you took your dress off." For once Eowyn didn't protest, this felt right some how.

Slowly Eowyn brushed off the sleeves of the dress as she faced Faramir, her profile was breathing. Beautiful and innocent, 'A woman like her could have something like this inside? Beneath her shell there is something of utter beauty.' Faramir watched as Eowyn let her dress fall around her. And she turned and sat on the chair backwards, "Is that better?" she asked, Faramir nodded, "Uh yeah that's… better." 

Eowyn winced as Faramir slowly traced the cloth over her back, pulling the blood and dirt away from the wounds. Her body glowed a pale orange in the low candle light. Faramir had never seen a woman… not this way, Eowyn bore herself to him. Her beautiful body was like a newly opened flower, torn by a cold and bitter winter.

'What is this feeling? This feeling inside of me?' Faramir wondered to himself, Eowyn had wronged everyone around her. Aragorn, Eomer, Legolas everyone. He wondered why she did the things she had done, a power struggle perhaps. It didn't really faze him now. He had hated the things she had done, spiteful evil things. Only a woman could do. Though in some strange way, he wanted her. It wasn't the same as his lust for Legolas; it was a different kind of feeling. A warm and strange feeling. Like his stomach tightened when she was around, and his eyes burned. Maybe he had tried to convince himself that he was sickened by her, and maybe that is what it was. But he had convinced himself otherwise that this was different.


	20. Walking through Blood Flowers

Dear goddess I am so sorry it has taken me forever to update, I didn't forget about everyone who was reading my Fic either I swear, a lot of stuff has been going down for me and I haven't been able to get inspired for the next chapters but I'm back and I swear I will shower you all with angst and gushy romance! Thanks for being so patient.

P.S. I love your story Katherine, please don't tell me it's over L

Close your Eyes Chapter 20

Eowyn's heart was lost in sorrow. 'I am not loved… I don't deserve love.' She thought, "You are too hard on yourself." Eowyn was struck from her thoughts as Faramir spoke, "What…?" she asked in barely a whisper. "You cannot feel sorry for yourself forever; it will tear you apart inside." Eowyn breathed a shiver as Faramir traced the cloth over her wounds. It felt nice it reminded her of the way Theodred touched her. She held in her tears at the thought,

"I am sorry Eowyn…" Faramir said softly, the jagged wounds began to look less serious as the dark blood washed away. "I am as guilty as you are in this… if it were up to me I would have dismissed myself." Eowyn laughed lightly. "You are a gallant and courageous man Faramir… my uncle needs you here. You have proved to be a successful alley even though you are quite deceitful." Faramir rolled his eyes, "You're no better off than I am my lady." Eowyn laughed then, even though it pained her. 

Faramir pushed the wash basin away. Eowyn closed her eyes as Faramir went over to a chest at the edge of the bed. Inside he found many women's garments. He pulled out a cream colored night dress. And handed it to Eowyn. "Thank you…" she sad quietly. "I suppose I will leave you now… if you need anything my door is open." Eowyn did not look back, "Thank you… but I think I will be fine." Faramir sighed, she may have been a woman but she did not take much help, as she may have needed it. 

(The Next Morning)

The night had faded like a passing shadow over head. The grass was brushing lightly against Legolas' face. The sky was white, covered in clouds as far as forever.

It was like invisible sunlight invading his eyes as they fluttered open.

Legolas cringed as he slowly sat up, his body ached with pain. He remembered the spell that he had heard the night before. Deep in his death like sleep he had heard Haldir and Aragorn calling to him.

He wondered to himself about it. Though his wounds were gone he still felt the pain that had been done to him. The scars of battle and the tears inside his broken heart.

A mixed feeling he thought, Aragorn was still asleep next to him, and Haldir was on the other side.

Legolas sighed lightly as he rose from the middle. 'As if I am too fragile to leave alone.' He thought almost disgusted, at this thought though he stopped himself and felt a change inside him, yet still the pain of Aragorn's words filled his head he shook loose all the words that had ensnared him.

It was a grassy ditch in a valley they had stayed in, it was spread long back away from the trees. Legolas could feel the drop of a ridge aways above from them though.

He could hear the flowers whispering to each other, and he glared at them slightly.

The wind changed then turning the flowers away, like embarrassed children hiding from truths and confessions.

Legolas closed his eyes slightly, and shuffled his feet as he left the grounds the party was resting in. he was hurt, and he was angry.

'He came to save me…' Legolas wondered, as he stared back at the sleeping ranger. 

Looking tired and distressed. 'I don't need that.' He thought. 'I wonder if I were to have died in that shallow prison if he would even know why I am hurting now… Can he not see my pain? Does he know not what he has done?' Legolas winced as the wind blew at him, rustling his hair over his eyes. 

Sapphire orbs that glowed with emotion. He suddenly turned away from them then and began to walk, to where he was going he knew not. 'I can't do this…' Legolas thought, 'I can't stay with him now, he has hurt me so and he will never understand the way I feel…'


	21. Nature is Naked and Souls are Shattered

This chapter is a bit longer, its kind of dragging but it is important to the story, do not worry peoples. I will continue to update better than my 2 month slack period. Thanks for reviewing me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Close your Eyes Chapter 21

The hallowed halls were silent in the early morning, the bright light of a sun clouded morning peeked through Eowyn's window. She had not awakened yet; her fair hair was limp as it lay swaying lightly over the side of the wooden bed. Her skin was a water mist color, white and beautiful, with cherry colored cheeks. Faramir stood over the bed looking down at her; she was breathtaking when she wasn't talking he thought. He laughed to himself a bit over that. He welcomed the morning breeze as it brushed his hair over his face lightly. 

Eowyn stirred slightly then and Faramir backed himself slowly out of the room to the doorway, he watched silently the way she slept. It was peaceful and made him happy in a strange way. The rise and fall of her chest so lightly, her golden hair frail and shimmering in the morning light. Even how she smelled drove his heart to madness. 'By the gods she is by far the fairest woman I have seen.' Though she had been venomous and spiteful to everyone around her, Faramir understood her feelings more than she knew he did. They were alone in this world. Everyone she loved was gone from her and distrusting of her. He knew this feeling, hard and lonely. Pulling up against your heart like daggers gliding through throat less flowers.

"I pity her." Faramir turned at the voice, Eomer stood behind him staring into the room. "There is no emotion in her eyes… I have seen those eyes before. They once were my own." Faramir did not understand this and turned back to stare at Eowyn, "I mean not to give her sympathy believe me." Faramir sighed but held in his breath before he was about to say something. "I do not expect you to answer me sir, all I know is she is hurt inside. If I had known things would come out this way I know somehow I would have stopped it." Faramir's eyes shifted slightly, "Only she can decide her own fate lord Eomer, it is not ours to meddle in." Eomer barley moved at the comment, "You love her." Faramir turned to face Eomer then, "I can see it. You can deny it but I have seen your kind I know what your heart is saying, it is ever shown to me." 

Faramir smirked slightly. "Do you? Then if you claim to be so intelligent, why don't you turn that perspective on yourself. I'm sure you can find something worthwhile underneath that armor. If not don't waste my time." Eomer breathed through his teeth. "Do not put blames on me Eomer, she is your sister. You of all should have taken some credit for the way she has turned out." Eomer glared, "Your threats do not reach me." Faramir grinned, "I do not make threats you're not worth my time to make them." Eomer grit his teeth but could not pick up from the comment and walked off.

(Elsewhere)

Haldir sat upon a large stone that had been where they camped out, he remembered when they finished the spell. Legolas had passed out moments later and they had walked only a half hours time before they had to rest. The spell was draining and all were showered with fatigue and bitter cold to the bone. Aragorn finally awoke then; he scrambled to sit as he noticed Legolas wasn't next to him. "Haldir?" he said confused, Haldir sat peacefully on the rock. Aragorn limped over to the stone; his heroic jump down the hole had injured his legs. "Where is Legolas?" Haldir said nothing though; his face was calm, a stone look to it. Pale and white in the near after noon sun. 

"He left early this morning." Aragorn's eyes widened, "Left to where? We must find him! He could be hurt." Haldir looked down smiling slightly. "Come we must leave now, we can catch up to him." Haldir laughed slightly then more. Aragorn turned to him with a confused and angry look. "What do you find so amusing?" Haldir ran his tongue over his teeth. "You don't know which way he went do you?" Aragorn stopped then dropping his gear. As Haldir started to laugh in a sad tone. "He hates me." Aragorn said sitting down on the grass. "I believe he does." Haldir said scratching his palms. "But why?" Haldir looked up at the sky, the wind was blowing warmly and the sun was like a hot moon behind the clouds. 

"Love is a strange thing Aragorn. It can set one free or leave you caged within yourself." Aragorn felt his eyes get hot and his fists hurt as his nails pressed into them. "Time is also strange I suppose." Haldir added as he walked over to the small fire he had made, "Time can be only moments to some and it can be pulled to lengths that become inscriptions within them." Aragorn turned his eyes to Haldir who seemed not to care much that Legolas was gone, "I don't understand, why can't you speak straight to me." Haldir poked at the fire shooting fiery sprites of ash into the air as the wood settled. "Some of us need more time than others Aragorn." Aragorn turned his gaze to the ground once again then, looking into his hands. Dirty and full of blood, his own inflicted pain.

"It is not up to us what he does Aragorn, let him alone now. Accept his decision… you know he has taken in a lot from both of us. It is his turn to decide what he needs now." Aragorn did not want to accept this, "Estel… I love you too." He could not erase the words from his mind, Legolas had told him. "I will never let you be alone." He had said to him, and now where was he? He was gone. Walked away from him in the birth of morning. Aragorn shivered with fear of what might become of Legolas.

(In another place)

'Pricking thorns, pulling… pulling me back.' Legolas thought, 'There is so much evil in the hearts of men, and no way to elude it.' He had been walking for hours now, since the early morning to noon now. He felt different inside, cold almost. His heart was like a great stone pounding and panging inside his chest. Hurting him and fueling his mind to press on, he soon had to stop though. His legs would not allow him to go any further. Legolas slouched down against a large boulder; he looked up at the tree that was leaning over him. Its green leaves turning in the breeze. Legolas sighed. He turned suddenly startled by flowers brushing against him. "That wasn't polite." He said to them, the flowers turned their petals in slightly. "As if you would wilt now." 

The flowers were a vibrant fuchsia color, with strong green stems and beautiful yellow centers. "Men are strange." Legolas said aloud, nature seemed to bend to him wanting to listen, the wind pushed against him, turning the leaves shimmering tops to face him. Legolas laughed lightly, "You would ask me to explain this? There are too many answers to give." The flowers brushed their heads against his arm then. As he continued. "Words are poison to me… Cold and sadistic, like jealousy's gaze. I know what it is men desire. Their words will fill my head but I dare not speak to them, I can feel their bodies tremble and twitch when they look at me. Eyes searching and staring at me. Itching all over like hot sand." The flowers drooped slightly. And Legolas smiled, "But not are all this way." A flower stood tall as Legolas traced his finger up the naked stem and reassured the delicate creature with his water like eyes. 

"It is a riddling question though, who to trust…" the grass seemed to sing as the wind washed over him. Legolas stared out at the sky; the clouds were spreading away from the golden planet shining high above him. He smiled at the sound of the silence; it was so loud in his ears and gave him peace. His sapphire eyes glinted holding oceans of tears and centuries of memory. There was a sun striking glance engraved on his face. Angry, he was so angry at Aragorn. Though he could not place the reason, he posed that he just had not had time enough to get over the rejection that had swept him into his own grief.


	22. Shattered Life Force in Morning Flowers

Has anyone ever been so cold to you that they didn't even flinch when they said words to you so calmly and bleakly you almost didn't understand? This chapter is like one of my prized works J I love this chapter, you have to relate to Legolas on this one though. It is a bit complex but I explained it all. Hope you enjoy. (Any chapter Idea's)

Close your Eyes Chapter 22

Aragorn's face had been so cold when he deserted him in that hateful room filled with men. He was wrong, he had been wronged and he could not forgive Aragorn for that. How he wished he could embrace him though, his blind eyes of last night had accepted his rebirth. Somehow he had wanted to die, every part of him wanted to be taken, screaming for rest. He wanted to run; to scream, hide within himself and close all doors, never let anyone in again. It was over whelming this feeling in his heart. Legolas breathed a shiver as he felt death in him. Death circling all around him, an invisible mist that filled him over.

'This piercing pain in my heart… was it Aragorn who put it there? I don't understand' Legolas felt his lip curl and his eyes quiver. He tried his hardest not to cry but he couldn't control it. He sobbed into his hands. Confused and lost within his own heart.

(At Camp)

"I cannot sit here and do nothing!" Aragorn said finally, Haldir didn't look up. "Then that is up to you." Aragorn's face twisted in confusion and anger. "Why? Why are you so calm Haldir? Do you care not what might happen to Legolas?" Haldir looked up with a cold snapping stare. "I have faith in him." He said turning his swirling orbs back to the flames. "Blind faith." Aragorn said, Haldir stood then and the fire flared slightly. "You try my patience Aragorn!" he yelled, Aragorn stood then "I will not leave him to die somewhere." Haldir's eyes glowed with an uncertain color at these words. 

"It is not your choice."  Aragorn grit his teeth hard enough he thought they may shatter. "I love him. And I will not leave him to do himself away again!" Haldir smirked, "You do not love him." Aragorn stared at him angrily, "You treat him as if he belongs only to you, he is not an object Human! You do not command his heart!" Aragorn drew his sword then. "You aim to cross the line elf." He stated without emotion. "You're the one who's crossed me Aragorn, and I will not stand for this insolence." 

Haldir put in as he lifted his sword from its sheath. "Then it looks as if we come at an impasse." Aragorn said circling around the fire. "You will never see him again Haldir." Haldir followed Aragorn with his eyes. "Your heart is filled with rage ranger; your own jealousy is driving you mad." Aragorn struck at Haldir in protest but was not quick enough. Haldir's feet carried him swiftly away from danger.

They stared off at each other for what seemed an eternity and then their swords came down on each other.

(At Helm's Deep)

Eomer sat rigidly in the wooden chair he had taken in the great hall. Eowyn made her way about the tables helping to serve what little food the keep still had. She could feel her brother's eyes on her but she would not let it faze her. Faramir was standing in the door way, silently watching everything. He had wondered if Aragorn was successful in finding the elves. The thought passed quickly though as Gandalf approached him. "You have been quiet for some time." He said, Faramir smiled slightly. "I have nothing to say in these times." Gandalf nodded only a little as he turned seeing Eowyn in the Gondor rangers eyes. "I suppose words are not fitting for her." Faramir blushed only a flicker as he cleared his throat. "I haven't the slightest idea of what you speak of Gandalf." The old man laughed, and Faramir felt radiance come from him.

Eowyn looked up catching Faramir's eye then, she quickly looked away though. Suddenly remembering the night before. This amused Faramir but somehow enraged Eomer. Gandalf felt the change of mood in the room and stood next to Faramir as to show Eomer not to be so hasty. The Rohan rider growled at the thought of his tormented sister in the arms of a stranger. Grima he had known longed for Eowyn but would never have her. Faramir was different though. He was fair and collected, unlike any man Eomer had encountered. 

(Else where)

Legolas had been walking again, at a swift pace. There was cold unsettling death in the air. A blood mist he felt in his hands. Aragorn's own blood was pulsing and pumping through his veins. This was the anger; this was the grief and intense grasp of rage he was feeling. Pieces of Aragorn's soul had shattered into the spell. Legolas couldn't think straight, he felt the sadness of Haldir's tormented heart, the intense protectiveness of Aragorn's vengeful heart and his own regrets about his shallow dying night. Last night had changed everything, "Hearts will be caught in blood spilling anger and fool hearted grief." Legolas remembered these words from Galadriel. She had foreseen everything to come in his life and he had to change it.

(At Camp)

Haldir winced in pain as the hot metal fell against his own sword. Aragorn's eyes were a dark and wild color. 'His soul is shattered.' Haldir thought as he moved swiftly from the swords death swipe. Love is crazy, it changes everything once it spills from you… Haldir felt numb as the swords handle shook in his hand. The clang and smash of silver against one another sprang through the air and filled his ears with noise he couldn't take away. Aragorn suddenly moved in a way Haldir had not foreseen and he gasped as he felt the agonizing pain of steel rip through him. 

Aragorn pulled his sword away and dropped it to the ground. "You cannot have him." Aragorn said between breaths. Haldir fell to the ground, his back against the silt covered grass. "You are a spiteful creature Aragorn." Haldir said in a whisper, holding his side. A deep gash spread across him. "Why?" Aragorn turned to meet eyes of perpetual beauty. Legolas stood above him, perched on the edge of a stone. "Why do you do this?' he said his eyes quivered with emotion. "For you. To save you from this." Aragorn said, Legolas walked over to Haldir and knelt next to him. "It's alright Legolas…" Haldir breathed. "He is confused." Legolas helped Haldir up to rest against the stone. His fair hands once again stained with innocent blood.

"You have no right." He said, Aragorn stared confused. "I don't understand." Aragorn said, "Are you mad? You turned your sword on Haldir, he is your friend. What's wrong with you Aragorn? Is your soul dead completely?" Aragorn pulled back as if struck with a deafening blow. "Why do you say this Legolas? Have I not come for you, did I not trail my way to find you, to say I was sorry?" Legolas looked back at Haldir calmly; his face was so smooth no emotion running through it. "I cannot forgive this Aragorn. But I know it is not your fault." Haldir nodded in a forgiving agreement.

"Your life force was shattered when you poured it into me Aragorn. Somehow you must let go and find a way to fill the hole you have created." Aragorn let tears fall down his face. Legolas spoke without love in his voice, not a flicker of emotion in his eyes. There was nothing. "Why won't you love me Legolas? Why?" he sobbed, Legolas looked down at Aragorn as he fell to the ground. "I cannot tell you, what I do not know…" Legolas said, Haldir coughed then breaking off the stare and Legolas came to his aid. Aragorn bit his lip in jealousy. Legolas still had love for Haldir, but none for him? It angered him. He loved blindly and foolishly. And now he wondered if he had turned Legolas away from him forever.   


	23. A sour Kiss and Words are not Permitted

Here is the new chapter peeps, sorry it has maybe not what you want. But I had to write this part, it is influential. I wonder if this story will ever get finished. Well not anytime soon, I can tell you that. There wouldn't be any fun in dragging it out then would there be? Lol 

Thanks for reading and reviewing me.

(At Helm's Deep) 

Eomer felt the hot breath of a warm wind against his neck. The day had dragged on him, and he had not welcomed it. He was angered inside himself. Deep and dying pain was welling inside of him and he could not stop it from growing. Eomer paced about the walls of the keep. His hair was greased with Orc blood he had not washed clean from it. Eowyn stared up at him from below, carrying a wooden bucket filled with water. Somehow she could feel the anger pooling off of him, she wondered if it were her own doing that created it.

"My lady." Eowyn turned startled by the voice, Gimli stood staring at her. "How are you holding?" Eowyn was confused by the question. "I beg your pardon?" she said in a strange tone, Gimli fumbled with the words he was searching for. "What I meant was… Are you alright?" Eowyn nodded without a word. Gimli, unsettled by the silence then stuttered a bit before quickly walking away. Eowyn hated the fact that she had been treated thusly. She had wronged many, and she was sorry for it, though that would never heal the gaping wound in her heart.

"Eowyn." Struck from her thoughts Eowyn looked up, Eomer was staring down at her with an angered look etched over him. Eowyn frowned only but a little and walked off. "Now she ignores me." Eomer said disgusted, "Was it I who started this? No, it was her." Eomer groaned. "You shouldn't talk to yourself lord Eomer; people will think you're bewitched." Faramir's voice was uninvited in Eomer's head. "Do not preach to me Faramir." Eomer stated with spite, "I am in no mood to tangle with you." Faramir crossed his arms, and tilted his head as he gave a mocked look to the Rohan captain. "And I suppose Eowyn is open for ridicule today?" Eomer turned his eyes up to meet the man. 

"It was her own doing that set her to be seen this way, do not come over me with trying to give her sympathy. She may be my sister but she was still tried as a woman and a spiteful one at that." Faramir's expression was like stone; he was angered but the words but would not let it rise to the surface. "You know what she did. We all do! Do not tell me you sympathize with her." Faramir looked away, Eomer grinned slightly then. "I know you seek to ease her pain Faramir, but it will not be permitted. Not by me, I know your kind." Faramir stared at Eomer then their eyes searching each others. "I wasn't asking for your permission." Eomer growled at the words and went to strike Faramir but rage blinded him and his fist cracked against a stone pillar in the wall.

As Eomer grasped his hand and fell to his knee's red faced and sweating Faramir stood over him. "She is a woman Eomer, she does not belong to you, it is her own choice who she chooses to love. If not me then another. I will not make that choice for her, but I will also not refuse to acknowledge my own feelings." Eomer looked up his body trembling as he held back agonizing tears for his wound.   Faramir smiled down at him though, and extended his hand out to him. 

Eomer looked away with trembling eyes "I do not want your sympathy. "  He griped. Faramir laughed lightly, "I would not dream of sympathizing with you my lord that is for common folk." Eomer laughed lightly, and took Faramir's hand. As he rose though Faramir was surprised and rather shocked as Eomer struck him hard in the stomach, forcing air out of him like bubbles rising to a waters surface. "Stay away from my sister." Eomer said plainly letting Faramir fall to his knee's coughing ad choking for breath as the Rohan soldier briskly walked away to nurse his own wound.

Eowyn was pulled from her stable chore as she had heard someone gasping, it was above she could tell. She wondered briefly is angels were choking on the foul death in the air. But the thought fleeted as she recognized the voice. Faramir briefly caught the scent of rose and then felt a soft hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright? Did something hit you?" it was Eowyn; Faramir shuddered remembering the feeling of a hard boned fist against him. "I'm fine…," he breathed in barely a whisper. Eowyn's eyes searched and scanned over Faramir, "Are you certain? I thought for a moment you may have been hurt." Faramir, refrained from admitting how hurt he was, especially his pride. 

Eowyn helped him to his feet then, stumbling a bit as the blood rushed back to his feet Faramir felt it in his face. A hot blush peeling his hurt away. His dusty chestnut hair shied the blush from view though. "Can I help you? Can you walk?" She was concerned, Faramir could feel it. She cared about him somehow he felt it in the tone she gave. Eowyn was started as suddenly Faramir's lips covered her mouth forcing all words back inside of her throat. Her eyes were wide and she felt nothing for a moment, then she recognized what was happening and she pushed. Faramir fell back against one of the pillars as Eowyn wiped her mouth on her sleeve. 

"You have some nerve Faramir." She said, Faramir tried not to smile. "You are cold lady Eowyn." She stared at him trying to hold her ground. "That was uncalled for." She stated trying to keep her voice below a screaming tone. "I expect you to apologize for that." She said her face still contorted in a disgusted expression. "I will not." Faramir said breathing heavily. Eowyn got a vengeful look on her face then as she walked up to Faramir grabbing him by the collar of his tunic. "You disgust me." She said aloud. Faramir put his hand on her clenched fist, but she pulled away. "Don't touch me!" She yelled. Faramir was some what surprised by the reaction he had gotten from his spontaneous action.

Eowyn pointed a finger at him but couldn't make the words she wished to scream at him. "Say what you will." Faramir said, looking down holding his arm around himself then. Eowyn clenched her fists around her dress. "Faramir!" she yelled, but he did not look up at her. "You cannot imagine the pain I am feeling, I couldn't voice this anguish to you. You can't understand the way I feel." Her blueberry eyes were a frozen shade as she stared at him. Faramir met her gaze, and saw the glassy water forming over her eyes. "Do you know how much harder you have made everything for me?" she said with a shaking voice, trying to refrain from sobbing. 

Faramir reached out then and touched her face, it was cold. Like winters chill. Eowyn closed her eyes as his callused fingers trailed through her hair then came back to rest at his side. "Eowyn..." he started, "Don't…" were her words. "Please just don't." Faramir looked at her with a sympathetic glow in his eyes. "Please, don't forgive me…" she said, as tears began to stream down her ivory face. "I don't deserve it; I don't deserve to be forgiven." Faramir didn't know how to feel, but there was a great ball rolling over itself, over and over again inside his stomach. Hurting and tugging at his heart strings. 

"Eowyn, please…" he said calmly. "Please don't cry." Eowyn breathed through her teeth as she looked at him. "I only cry because I have lost it all." She said and rushed away from him then. Faramir felt sick inside, her sobbing and whimpering cries as she trailed away from him, out of reach of his minds sight. He had such guilt now. He had not been sorry for the kiss. But it had been strange; her lips were cold, uninviting and sour. But he liked it, the taste it gave him. When their lips crushed against each others like the snap of unripe fruit as it stings your tongue with bitterness. 'Like poison.' Faramir thought. 

(Elsewhere)

There was an unsettling silence between the group as the sun had begun to set. A fire was burning bright and violently in the circle Legolas had built for it to live. Haldir breathed heavily, his wound would heal but the extra pain Legolas was causing by curing it was making Haldir slightly mad. "Must it take this long?" Haldir complained between agonizing breaths, Legolas turned his eyes towards Haldir. "It must be cured." He said plainly and pressed the green plant mixture into the groaning elf's skin. Aragorn sat resting against a stone, the odd whimpering noises Haldir made were annoying him.

He had regained some of his sanity as he sat alone. Legolas did not talk to him. He had gone straight to making a plant curing to take away the burning of the bacteria in Haldir's wound. Though all the ranger could hear was complaining. Haldir gasped as Legolas fingers trailed across the gash. Pressing the pasted grasses and herbs into the wound. "It hurts." Haldir said in an anguished whisper through gritted teeth. "I know." Legolas said, tracing his thumb over the mixture to smooth it. Blood had dried over his hands as he had worked without need to clean himself. 

Haldir's head fell back against the ground as Legolas finished placing leaves that were bound together over the wound. "Rest now or it will sap your strength more than it has already." Haldir's eyes rolled back a little, his face was covered by sweat and his cheeks flushed of color as he tried to remain calm." Don't move Haldir, just rest." Legolas repeated and he placed his hand over the injured elf's eyes. Lulling Haldir into a deep and relaxed slumber.

Aragorn strode over to Legolas, standing over him. "Is he alright?" Legolas did not look up at him. "You injured him; maybe you can answer that yourself." Aragorn rolled his eyes and pressed the heel off his hand against his eyes. "I'm sorry Legolas, I told you I am." Legolas did not stir he packed the leaves and grasses into a leathered pouch. "Are you going to ignore me now? I said I was sorry. What must I do to prove this to you?" Legolas stood and walked over to a satchel he had placed by a large stone. Aragorn was growing impatient, he did not know why he was so short tempered or why he had attacked Haldir. After it had happened he felt as if something lifted from him and he knew what he had done was wrong, but it had no meaning for the act itself, he had felt justified somehow.

"You should rest Aragorn." Legolas said not looking at him as he arranged items in his satchel. Aragorn glared at Legolas, he hated waiting. It was like slow torture and he felt as if he was bound to feel this way eternally. "Aragorn." Legolas said turning to stare at him for the first time in what seemed hours. "You must rest, the day has fleeted." Aragorn came to the fair elf's side then and knelt next to him staring into his eyes. They were purple in the low light. Like blood bruises staring at him blankly. "Legolas, all I want is to embrace you. To feel the love we shared in the forest, before any of this tore us apart. I know you feel the same way." Aragorn placed a heavy hand on Legolas' shoulder, but the elf just stared at him. 

"You know nothing." He said pulling away and taking a place next to Haldir, "Legolas, can we not talk through this?" Aragorn pleaded. "No… We can't" Legolas said, Aragorn's eyes filled with sadness. "Not today Aragorn. Today you rest; we will talk of such things when you are ready to." The feeling in the tortured man was burning like the fire that danced between the former lovers. "I am ready to talk Legolas, if you will just give me the chance to explain…" "No." came the words, like a blade cutting through the thickness of Aragorn's emotions. "Not now Aragorn. Now I can't talk to you. Now you rest." Aragorn looked at the ground, "Will you not listen to me at all?" Legolas turned away then and said nothing. And Aragorn knew somehow things would never be the same.


	24. Morning thoughts and midnight laughter

Hey peoples, readers, devoted fanficers. LoL hope you like my story so far, I suppose if you have read this far you must then, that's cool. Some of you are worried about Aragorn and Legolas never getting back together but don't worry somehow things will get better. Once I figure out how you'll be the first to know. ^_^ hope you enjoy the chapter

Close your Eyes Chapter 24

The night was blank, a full lit evening sky filled with shining orbs of silver. Faramir stared up at them, wondering about things of past and present. His unrequited love for Legolas, a strange feeling Faramir could not let himself come to terms with, it had been strange he thought. Needed to fill a void he pondered over it only for a moment. Then Eowyn came into his mind. 'By the valor, if I could have her to hold my lonely days would fall to none.' The memory of their sour kiss spread over him and made him almost regretful for doing it. 

Somehow he had pictured it differently, in his mind he had gone over everything he wanted to say and do. Now he wondered if he would ever be able to speak with her again. There was a deep gnawing in the pit of his stomach. Maybe guilt, he knew the feeling well enough that it had become a regular partner to him. Guilt, sadness, he wondered. Falling in love to cry, it seemed to be a constant thing. Everyone was crying, all of the time he had been in this hold. So many tears, his heart felt heavy, granite cracking under his skin, almost as if the next blow would see him crumble to the ground.

"The night air is inviting." Faramir turned slightly as Gandalf stood next to him. "Though I suppose the weight of regrets and misguided judgment can possibly block those kinds of things." Faramir smiled as Gandalf took a seat on the grimy wooden benches. "What things are traveling through the night my friend?" Gandalf steadied his staff between his knees and exchanged a glance with Faramir, "So what is it that has that young shield maiden in a fit? I don't suppose you had anything to do with that?' Faramir coughed, but pretended he had needed to clear his throat. "Oh did she say anything?" Gandalf cocked an eyebrow at Gondor's captain. "Should she have said something?" Faramir groaned, "I suppose she has her reasons for being angry with me." Gandalf bit at the end of his pipe as he began to light it. "Well it seems you embarrassed her quite a bit." 

Faramir looked quizzically at the old man, "I suppose you just couldn't hold in your unbridled passion any longer?" Faramir nearly lost his balance at the comment, "It wasn't like that old man!" he protested, Gandalf gave a cocky smile. "Then how was it?" Faramir felt a hot blush against his cheeks. And he looked at the ground trying to shy his face away. "Oh I suppose that could be rather embarrassing." Faramir felt suddenly strange his eyes began to well up, and sting. "I don't know why I did it really." He said quietly. Gandalf puffed perfect rings from his pipe, watching them circle above the stone walls.

"Love is a strange thing Faramir." True in his words, Faramir held back his heavy tears. "I've never felt love like that; I don't know what came over me." Gandalf suddenly laughed, and Faramir looked up at him. "What do you find so amusing?" Gandalf smiled warmly at Faramir. "You are a strange man; men are strange I suppose all of them are really." Faramir didn't understand these words. "Men are not in touch with others feelings as much as they want to be. I guess it is the way each person feels inside themselves." Faramir laughed lightly, "That doesn't really explain anything but nothing is easy these days."

 Gandalf drummed his fingers against his milk white staff, "That is true my lord Faramir, but just because things are hard does not mean they are impossible." Faramir nodded then, feeling his tears pull inside. "I understand." Gandalf smiled at him then as he turned back to stare at the open sky. "It is a strange fate this world has given out don't you think?" Faramir once again was confused. "What do you mean? I don't believe anyone but we as our own master's deal out our own destinies." Gandalf closed his eyes and breathed in the heavy air. "That is a wise statement lord Faramir; truly you are wise beyond your years." Faramir scratched his head. "No I don't really believe that either Gandalf, I actually just came up with that now." Gandalf groaned, "Well I still believe men are some of the strangest creatures." Faramir nodded sarcastically. "I suppose we will never get past our pride." Gandalf grinned and they both started to laugh.

(Else where)

The night was fading; the sky was a deep sea color. Aragorn had sat awake for quite awhile. He was angered in some ways that Legolas refused to talk to him, he felt like he was being directed somehow and he didn't like it. A few times during the night Legolas had stirred, faintly whispering words that could not be real. Elvish perhaps. Things Aragorn couldn't understand, words that didn't fit together. Sometimes he had heard "Please" or "Stop" and  he wondered what evil things may be invading his tortured elf's mind.

Aragorn thought a long time, thought about the things he wanted to say. He was confused though, for he wanted with all his heart to speak out his mind to Legolas, but nothing came. There wasn't anything he could think of that wouldn't result in the broken lover's loss of words again. 'Why won't he talk to me?' he knew he had been wrong to hurt Haldir, that he knew was strange. Something deep and jealous spilled inside of him, giving heat to the flames that rose within. "There is a hole within your soul, and you must find something to fill it." The words rippled in his mind, his thoughts were an endless ocean of memories and wonders.

The sky kept growing brighter, almost as if the sun was coming out for its first rise. Like the birth of something new. Brilliant and naked against eyes of everyone below. Aragorn hadn't seemed to notice it though. He tried to calm himself; he knew Legolas would have much to say. That was the way things went when the pale beauty was angry. Even in all his spite and rage though, Legolas was still beautiful, his hair was sun spun gold, eyes like precious jewels, and his velvet smooth skin was hard when his eyes fixed on something. He day dreamed, Aragorn had noticed, his features would get hard and he would become mesmerizing like a statue of faith and nobility. 

Though he knew Legolas had grown quiet independent since he had left Helm's deep. He still had to wonder why things had turned out sour for him, everything had gone fine, and then Legolas had left that morning. That he hadn't understood. Why he left perhaps puzzled him the most. It hadn't crossed his mind at all that maybe Legolas was unhappy. And if he was Aragorn hadn't the first clue why, perhaps it was meant to be that way though. 

Aragorn sighed; the morning sky was becoming a brilliant grey hued sand. A silt covered sky. He could feel the sharp coldness of dew against his skin and it made his hair rise as he shivered of the thought. He wondered what this new day would bring. If he and Legolas would ever meet in the roadway somewhere between now and forever. Trusts had be broken and needed rebuilding, becoming intimate would not be the same after everything. Aragorn would tolerate the trip he knew he would have to take but more than anything he wished he could push the work of rebuilding a side and take Legolas in his arms like all the times before, consoling him, and tracing away drying tear trails.

He hated the way he was feeling inside, like a hunger for something more. 'A void in your soul.' He pondered this and bit his lip as he thought of things he'd say. "You take me to your lips and make me feel lonely, make me break around you make me want to hold you." He said silently. Words that were thoughtless and flowing, he wanted to say everything and nothing all at once. And end it all in the middle with the raw passion he knew would swell inside him, under the heated battle of words.

'I have to cleanse myself of all these lies before I'm good enough for him...' Aragorn sighed; his eyes were heavy under the white lighting morning sky. He could see the color of leaves begin to peek above the top of tree branches. He felt the numbness in his feet, perhaps he should have slept. Maybe there was truth to the callus words the spouted from Legolas. Today he might talk to him, he only wondered if it would happen for sure. Then again the ranger knew he perhaps thought a little too much.


End file.
